


One more chance (The Life of Gabriel Agreste)

by Alimator



Series: The Life of Gabriel Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically Ship stuff and Miraculous stuff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: Gabriel has had enough of putting his son and Nathalie in danger.Nathalie has other ideas.Now Gabriel has one more chance to do this right. He won't be stopped, not this time. He will succeed. No matter what.Both Ladybug and Chat Noir are in for a bumpy ride!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is kicking off, hopefully you are already up to date with the seasons, I won't make it too complicated.

It was slightly unnerving, not knowing where Gabriel was. Nathalie always seemed to know where and when he’d be, what he was doing and why. She had gone through all the places she would normally hope to find Gabriel: His office, the ‘Butterfly Room’ or his podium. Gabriel didn't leave the house, so she was pretty certain she wouldn't need to do a city wide search for him. The last place she checked was ‘The Garden’, where his wife's coffin lay. He wouldn't resort to the room unless he was feeling especially sad about something. He talked to her. Sometimes when he needed her there he would talk to her. She wouldn't reply of course, but he would reinforce his promise to her and tell her everything. She worried about him, he wasn't acting like himself lately, he looked sad and distant, he always was, but this was different. Her heels clicked noisily on the metal bridge as she strode across it. Gabriel was sobbing on the floor with one arm upon the coffin lid and another on the…  
“Sir? Sir, you shouldn't pull the plug sir, you can't.” There was some desperation in her voice Gabriel could tell.  
“Please Nathalie, don't stop me.”  
“Sir?”  
“Nathalie, I am a fool. I can't keep doing this, putting my son in danger,” his voice was soft, sad, he was in pain, “I can't keep putting you in danger.” he whispered.  
“Sir, give it one more, one more try.”  
“Nathalie.” he replied impatiently, he just wanted her to understand.  
“Once more Gabriel.” The use of his name was unprofessional, unpredicted, but there was something beautiful about the way she said it.  
“Once more.” he nodded. He’d give it one more go, he’d put all of him into it, he wouldn't fail. If he did, he would never try again. Nathalie smiled, but Gabriel could see there was some pain behind it, as though she didn't want this. He didn't press, Nathalie had always been loyal to him, she would go to any lengths for him, for that he was truly grateful. He was most likely the luckiest man in the world, he admitted, to have a son like Adrien, an assistant like Nathalie, but he needed her. She was the only thing that kept him together, of that he was sure, but as he looked at Nathalie’s sad smile, her smooth skin, her deep blue eyes, all of a sudden he wasn't so sure.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Nooroo, wings up!” power rushed through his body, coursed through his veins, it gave him strength, it was his curse and blessing. Behind him Nathalie transformed.  
“Duusu, feathers fly!” Gabriel whipped around, immediately upon her.  
“No! No, you can't, you know it's dangerous, transform back.”  
“You need me Gabri-”  
“That’s and order!” he shouted, sometimes he wondered how soundproof the Butterfly Room really was.  
“No.” she said bluntly, “I will help you no matter what Gabriel, you know that.” It was true she would go through everything and anything for him, but sometimes it was too much.  
“I can’t-” she put her hand on his arm and cupped his chin with the other.  
“No matter what.” those deep blue eyes looked into him, like they held a whole ocean inside. She was beautiful. He nodded. She picked a feather from her fan and blew it over to him. It landed on his nose and sat there for a while, she giggled. It was a warm, kind sound that made him tingle. The feather dissolved into a blue puff and immediately he felt Mayura’s presence overtaking him.  
“Hawkmoth, you are surrounded by your pain, use this pain and multiply it!” a diabolical grin appeared on Gabriel's face. With a twirl of his staff he sent off all the butterflies he had, hundreds and hundreds flew out of the small hole in the window and went off to find a hurt victim to take over. Within ten minutes he had a vast artillery of all the Akuma’s he had ever unleashed. Nathalie took out a handful of feathers and blew them out the window, taking control over all of Gabriel's Akumas. With his Akuma’s powers now doubly boosted he was sure to win.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Don’t be bemused, it's just the news!” Boring, boring, boring. He had enough of the news, all it did was alert him to one more Akuma's attack that he had to solve. Just as he was about to switch channels he noticed a purple butterfly lurking in the corner of the frame. It flew into Nadia’s bracelet and immediately she was enveloped in darkness. Now it was not Nadia Chamack standing in front of the screen, but her alter ego Prime Queen.  
“Oh darn, I’m soooo scared.” he sighed, “Plagg, claws out.” A green flash and he jumped out his window and landed next to Ladybug.  
“Hey bugaboo.”  
“Well you don't seem too excited?” giving him a cheeky grin  
“And you are?” his voice still sounding like a tonne of bricks had been dropped on it. That wiped the smile of Ladybugs face.  
“Yeah, he’s being a bit of a pain now days. Like a fly you know? He’s just annoying.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Well, Chat no point standing around lets go!”  
“Uuuuhh.” Chat Noir dragged himself of the rooftop and followed Ladybug’s tail.  
Beep  
Ladybug’s alert went off.  
Meow  
That was his, “What? It’s customisable!” Ladybug gave him a oh-really look.  
“Looks like there are more popping up around Paris!” She flipped her screen around to show him photage of Zombizou and Chrismaster walking cooly down one of Paris’ streets, Parishioners fleeing on either side.  
Meow  
“Look, I’ve got The Bubbler, Mr. Pigeon, Stormy Weather and Timebreaker.”  
“Shit, Copycat”  
“The Pharaoh”  
“Lady Wifi!”  
“They're all heading to the Eiffel Tower. Every single akuma we have fought!”  
“Volpina!”  
“What?”  
“Volpina, Chat, she’s ushering them there.”  
“What are we waiting for my lady? Let’s go kick some ass,” Chat attempted to leap off the building, but Ladybug sharply tug his tail and he came flying back, landing hard on his bottom.  
“No, we have to regroup. We’ll need everyone.”  
“But-”  
“Come on kitty, I need to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as I said this is my first piece of work. I love Gabnath and will be including as much as I can cram into it. I don't know how regularly I will post, but I will try to make it as frequent as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way when Hawky is speaking to his Akuma's their reply or his will be a line apart just so you can differentiate.

“Perfect.” The malice, like poison upon his tongue.  
“We are sure to win Hawkmoth…” then she added in a soft, painful voice, “and then you will be happy,” Gabriel turned around to face her.  
“Do you not want me to be happy?” His tone a little bit to accusational.  
“No, no. That is all I want-” he looked at her for a moment the accidental anger fading from his face. Gabriel took her hand and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes.  
“Nathalie… what do you want?”  
“I, I,” she seemed to drift for a moment. How could she tell him that she loved him. He loved Emilie and she made him happy. For Nathalie, to see a smile on that man's face was enough, even if she wasn't directly the one who put it there, “I just want what you want Gabriel, Emilie was my friend and I want her back just as much as you do.” Gabriel sighed and pulled his arm away and turned back to the window.  
“Think about it Nathalie, tell me when you know what it is,” she silently nodded in reply and got back to brooding.  
<><><><><><><><>  
They swung into the Guardians apartment through the window, normally she would transform back and knock politely on the door, but right now was no time for formalities. However he was already waiting for them with the oak miraculous box out in front of him. Ladybug went to sit down. Chat just began to wander, like a lost kitten.  
“Master Fu!”  
“Ladybug.” Quickly adjusting from the normal Marinette to acustom the new guest.  
“I think we are going to need everyone.”   
“Agreed, choose wisely Ladybug, power is a dangerous thing.” He said pushing the box forward. It was ornate, ivory was filigreed into the sides and the oak was polished with age, though it still had a shiny new gleam you get when you see a brand new car out in the sun. It seemed to almost glow. Ladybug carefully collected every single piece of jewellery there and placed some in Chat’s palm.  
“Thank you a Master Fu!” She called as she jumped out the window. Chat lingered for a moment longer admiring the Chinese symbols on the wall, but most of all in awe of his Chinese teacher, the man he had helped on the crossing, whom happened to be the Guardian.  
“Zàijiàn Adrien.”  
“Uh, zàijiàn Zhǎng wo Fu.”  
“Hěn hǎo Adrien.” Chat Noir smiled and jumped out of the window.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Vanisher!” his voice penetrated her thoughts, “Where are they?”

“Oh just some beat up, old apartment, booooring. Can't I do something better?”

“No.” He snapped, making Mayura jump, “continue following them, don't lose them!

“Whatever you say Hawkmoth.”

“Good.”   
“Hawkmoth?”  
“Vanisher is following them, they’re nowhere important at the current moment in time, but they will be going to recruit more hero- What?” for a moment she thought he was talking to her, “Is that- you found it! You found the Guardian!” This got her intrigued.

“He’s just some old man, they're probably visiting him cause he’s sick or whatever.”

“Tell me, tell me where you are.”

“45 Salut road, looks like… 3rd floor apartment.”

“Thank you Vanisher, you have done well, now go to the Eiffel Tower and join the others.”

“On it.”

“Where?”  
“45 Salut road, 3rd floor, it’s an old part of town… he's, he’s Adrien’s Chinese teacher.”  
“I-What?” How could they be so blind, he was right under their noses, for two hours every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays.  
“Must need a source of income as suppose. You’re not going.” 

“Hey Hawky, Ladybug’s vamoosed, but Kitty Cat is still inside.”

“Can you get closer so that I can hear what he is saying?”  
“I’m going to track Ladybug.”  
“No,” he said sharply.

“What?”

“Never mind, can you get closer?”

“One sec.”

“Nathalie?” Damn it she had left, he softly cursed under his breath.

“Here we go, front row seats.”  
“Zàijiàn Adrien.” Wait what? Did he say Adrien?  
“Uh, zàijiàn Zhǎng wo Fu.” Shit, shit, shit, he’s Adrien, perfect Chinese like that could only come from Adrien.  
“Hěn hǎo Adrien.” His son! His son is Chat Noir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I will post again, I have another fanfic that I am working on as well as life, so see you when I think happens!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's excited to kick some ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so it has taken me forever to work out who gets what miraculous and I will try write it down here so you guys don't get confused: Person|Animal|Miraculous Name  
> Ivan Bruel|Goat|Ramier  
> Chloe Bourgeois|Bee|Queen Bee  
> Luka Couffaine|Snake|Serpentine  
> Juleka Couffaine|Tiger|Red Paw  
> Mylene Haprele|Dog|K-nine  
> Max Kante|Horse|Black Beauty  
> Alix Kubdel|Bunny|Silver Bunny  
> Nathaniel Kurtzburg|Rooster|Cockerel  
> Kagami|Dragon|Firestorm  
> Le Chien Kim|Monkey|Les Singe(Monkey in French)  
> Rose Lavillant|Mouse|Squeak(cause why not)  
> Alya Cesaire|Fox|Rena Rougue  
> Nino Lahiffe|Turtle|Carapace  
> Sabrina Raincomprix|Pig|Truie(Pig in French)

Mayura kept a safe distance from Ladybug, quietly keeping her tail. Hawkmoth would kill her when she got back, but that was for later. Ladybug jumped down from one of the buildings in the distance and ran across the ground towards one of Hawkmoth’s Akuma's in a red streak. Immediately she was upon the boy. Nino, Adrien’s best friend she believed, now as his alter ego Shell Shock. She couldn't do anything or risk being caught, so she just sat perched atop a building watching as Ladybug parried and blocked lunges from Shell Shock, only to land a few strong punches of her own straight after. She gave a sharp jab into Shell Shocks shield and it broke apart leaving a purple little butterfly in its place.  
“Bye, bye little butterfly!” Damn Ladybug, “Nino, we have no time, here, you know what to do.” The boy grinned.  
“Thanks Ladybug!” He spoke the activating words and in a flash of green his previous red Shell Shock suit, now was green and fit snugly on his body, “Let’s go! Alya?” Ladybug nodded and they were off.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Rena Rouge, Carapace, Silver Bunny?”  
“Here.”  
“Present, get it?”  
“Haha very funny, here.”  
“Queen Bee, Ramier, Serpentine, Red Paw, K-nine, Black Beauty, Cockerel, Firestorm, Les Singe, Squeak?”  
“What kind of name is Squeak? Here!”  
“It's cute!”  
“At your service.”  
“Dido!”  
“Truie?”  
“Um, here.” Came a squeaky voice.  
“Great, now Chat we can go kick some ass.” Chat made a loud whooping noise and leapt up in the air, almost landing on top of K-nine.  
“Oops sorry!”  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Hawkmoth, by now they have gathered at least ten of your Akuma's for their team. You must feel it, can't you?”  
“I know Mayura, but we still have your manifestations of their feelings. We have ⅔ more than we had the last time we tried, we will be fine.” He heard her sigh from behind him. She was probably fed up of all his shananagines by now, who could blame her, but she was the one who urged him on, so, he guessed, she had asked for it.  
“Very good then, should I send some of my Manifesto’s out to stall them?” He nodded, but didn't turn to face her.  
“Have you written down the names off all of the miraculous wielders?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mayura,” he turned to her now, somewhere in his eyes she saw fear, “Chat Noir, he’s…” it was fear not for anyone else, she realised, but of himself.  
“He’s Adrien?”   
“I, yes,” Hawkmoth looked ashamed, that his own son was the boy he was hurting in his quest to find his wife. Mayura once had heard him shout ‘I will kill you Chat Noir’ whilst Chat Noir foiled another one of his plans, “Yes, he is.”  
“You have done nothing wrong Gabriel, you didn't know,” she was trying to soothe him, but as though he had heard his thoughts he replied.  
“Don't try to make me feel better about what I have done, don't try to make it right.” His voice was slowly raising, “I’ve hurt him! You cannot deny that! I once said that I would kill him! Me! His own father said that he would kill him. I was going to kill my own son, can't you see?” It hurt, saying all these things out loud, it felt better letting them out, but it still pained him to hear them as real words. He wanted to shout some more, not at Mayura, at himself, but before he could get another lecture out she interrupted him.  
“Gabriel, I understand that you are hurt, that finding this out is torture to you, but that doesn't mean you take it out on me,” she turned and headed for the exit.  
“Nathalie, wait, I wasn't, I didn't mean to,” but she was already gone.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Parry, jab, block, lunge, parry.  
Firestorm dived to the side narrowly avoiding a blast of ice cream.  
Jab.  
Her blaster fired a long flame from its barrel, melting a popsicle missile that was heading towards her and burning the stick.  
Block.  
Her whip like arm tensed, becoming extra sharp and blocking the sundae that exploded in front of her.  
Lunge.  
With her now sword of an arm she lunged forwards, piercing through the soft ice cream body of Glaciator. She heard something crack inside as she almost fell through the already melting ice cream, then after flying through sticky air for what seemed like an age, Kagami landed hard in a puddle of goo. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have to do stuff tomorrow so I dunno if I will get a chapter out. Remember to sprinkle kindness like confetti!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami?

“Chat, he’s strong.”  
“How many?”  
“What?”  
“How many have we lost?” That was Adrien’s main concern. He wouldn't let people get hurt not if he could do anything about it.  
“A few.” Ladybug replied solemnly.  
“How many is a few?” He couldn't and he wouldn't let people, innocent people, get hurt. This was his battle, his fight to be fought. The weight of it shouldn't be passed onto their shoulders.  
“Kim and Max went down together, they were messing around a bit and got hit by Rogercop and have now been restrained to picking up trash from the sidewalk. Sabrina was one of the first to go. Chloe said that wasn't paying any attention and tripped on a pothole, but it turned out that Anansi wrapped her up in some web and hung her on someone's washing line.”  
“Ah?”  
“We got her down.” This was bad. Three down already meant that they only had eleven of them not including themselves against a countless number of Hawkmoths villains. Who knew how many they would lose as the battle spanned out.  
“Anyone else.” Ladybug nodded and started counting off the rest in her fingers.  
“Ivan was frozen and Mylene got all ‘kissy’ from Zombizou whilst trying to thaw Ivan so… we paralysed her.”  
“Wh-” but before he could finish Ladybug quickly added to the list.  
“Oh and Rose, she got scared and she is hiding in the Dupen-Chang bakery,” that got him thinking.  
“Hey Bugaboo, where's Marinette?” She seemed to tense at the question, obviously she didn't know, but she shrugged it off and quickly changed the topic.  
“So we have Juleka, Luka, Chloe, Nathaniel, Alix, Alya, Nino, and us both left.”  
“Nine.” he breathed.  
“Well you’re a smart kitty,” she smirked. It wasn't a joke, she knew that. There was no chance they were going to succeed. Nine of them to, what? A million Akuma's. Not a chance, “And Chat, we can't find Kagami.”  
“What do you mean we can't find Kagami?” he shouted, his spit sprayed all over her face.  
“Last we saw her, she was fighting Glaciator. Then Alya lost track of her amongst all of the icecream and we haven't seen her since.”  
<><><><><><><><>  
Kagami felt numb. She had broken something, she was sure of it. Two maybe three ribs she presumed. It was a searing pain, like a white hot poker being jabbed at her repeatedly.   
I’m going to die.  
This was the end. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to take her mind off the excruciating pain, but all she could think of was Adrien. She was angry at him, he was so oblivious. How many times had she dropped hints, he didn't seem to understand. And then there was Marinette. She had started to grow a burning hatred for her. She was keeping her from him. Marinette was a clumsy fool, who struggles even to say hello to Adrien let alone confess her love, but no, Adrien Agreste falls in love with the idiot baker instead of the charming fencer.   
The purple butterfly escaped from the now shattered ice cream cone and took its chance to flutter quickly away, but before it could change its mind it found itself floating towards a rather jealous girl who was sitting quite close in a cool puddle of ice cream.  
Kagami was enveloped by a black blob of darkness. It was cold and sent a shiver down her spine, but at the same time it warmed the hatred in her, the side of her that wanted to give in to the anger and the pain. It was like being immersed in dry ice, freezing cold, but it would burn you. She had been plunged into a tub, or more like a casing, of ice cream, her arms and legs covered and she found she was able to think about a cold treat and it would become a weapon, ready for her to use. Her anger and jealousy towards Marinette fuelled her every step, she lunged forwards taking out a lady who was having a shower in her apartment. She became a human popsicle and her screams became muffled by her icy cage. The only sound was coming from a small stereo in the corner of the room playing Jagged Stone’s ‘Macrons and Croissants’ a song inspired by Marinette’s bakery. She froze that too.  
<><><><><><><><>  
He didn't understand what she wanted from him. He was just a man at the end of the day, a rich man with a magical brooch, but still a man. In some ways he deserved it, it was wrong of him to take his anger out on her, even if it wasn't intentional. Nathalie was nothing but good to him, she put her life on the line for him more than once and he still didn't fully understand why. He himself admitted that he was a cruel, cold hearted, unfeeling man and nobody in their right mind would want to help him, but Nathalie came into the office everyday, did everything he asked of her without question, went along with his devious plans, occasionally coming up with ones of her own and never looked back. He didn't know why. Now Nathalie, for the first time in his life, walked out on him. She walked out and she didn't look back. God only knew what she was doing now.  
<><><><><><><><>  
She was crying. Alone, no one to lean on, no one to explain how she felt to. The size of the blinding white office she was sitting in didn't help either, it just made her feel cold and even more lonely than she already was. Gabriel would never know, she couldn't let him know. Oh how badly she wanted to tell him that she loved him, how it tore her apart not to, but she couldn't. Telling her boss that she, his employee, his assistant, was in love with him would ruin their working relationship. He would never have any respect for her and if she were not tied up in his Hawkmoth nonsense he would surely fire her. It wouldn't only ruin their working relationship, but it would ruin her. Currently she was at her breaking point, like glass, it would start with a small chip and blossom into an array of sharp cracks in her soul. The wretched peacock brooch sat on her desk. It made her feel horrible, when she put it on she felt great, the warming strength of the magic would hold her and keep her safe, but when she took it off, the protection is gone and she is left mercilessly to horrendous fits of coughing that rack her body, and then the blood, every few coughs she would cough up deep crimson blood. Gabriel didn't know this, she had made sure Gabriel hadn't seen. Gabriel was the man she had fallen in love with and she would put a smile on his damned face even if it killed her to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Gabnath

Gabriel decided to take a break, he would still have his Akuma's when he came back. His Akuma's still seemed to stay even if he was out of his transformation, as he had experienced with Animaestro. The only downside was that he was unable to communicate or see through his Akuma's eyes once not in transformed state. Meaning he would have to rely on his akumatized victims own wit and hope that their lust does not cloud their vision. T was a great risk, but Gabriel needed to see whether Nathalie was alright and apologise, he owed it to her to do so.

When Gabriel came up to the room where his podium stood, he was mildly surprised by the silence and stillness of the house. It was understood that the house was massive and there weren't enough people inhabiting it for it to be… what's the word? Alive? Now Gabriel had to get accustomed to the fact that Adrien was now Chat Noir and he wouldn't be practicing his piano and making one of the only sounds in the house. He remembered how lively the house felt when Emilie inhabited it. She loved the piano and would sit down to play it as often as possible, enchanting people with the melodious sound of Bach or Beethoven. She had a way of pressing the keys so softly, but producing the most beautiful sound that would fill a room. She would also occasionally pick up her violin and play, moving the bow like she was stroking the strings.

He climbed the stairs towards his main office. His legs quickly grew tired, though strong as Hawkmoth, his age in reality was catching up with him soon enough he would have to get an elevator installed, he couldn't keep running up and down stairs. Reaching the tall doors off his office he heard a muffled sobbing from the other side. He put his ear to the cool white door and cringed at the sharp sound of her crying. The sound was like a repetitive stab at his heart, it heart him to hear her like that. Composing himself, he slowly and hesitantly pushed open the door. Nathalie sat at her desk with the Peacock brooch upon some papers and her glasses in her hand. She had been crying for a while, he could tell. Her eyes were red from being rubbed again and again and her face was wet with tears. He hadn't a clue what to do, he was never good with emotions and he was hopeless with people who were crying. Those were the hardest, if you said one thing wrong then you make matters a whole lot worse and they would end up just telling you to leave. So he found himself uncertainly walking towards her and then, surprising himself he embraced her. She put her head to his chest and cried into his suit. They sat there in an awkward embrace, neither knowing whether they should pull away, but at the same time not really wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like doing some Gabnath today guys, so the chapter is a bit short, but I will try get another chapter in ASAP. Things are getting exciting!
> 
> Kind people are rare! Be a special edition!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is up against Kagami and Chat is up against guilt.

Alya wasn't sure what to do. She stood in front of a large ice cream monster, whom she suspected was Kagami, that she was sure was just a puddle of chocolate and vanilla a few minutes ago. She had left to notify Ladybug about losing sight of Kagami and came back to her post to find this ‘thing’ and no Kagami. She didn't like Kagami too much, in her opinion, she was too full of herself, thinking she is better than everyone else, but Ladybug paired them up together, so what could she do? If Alya was right and Kagami was indeed the popsicle monster that was slobbering Paris with ice cream then she had to stop her, snap her out of it. Wasting no time Alya jumped down from the building she was perched upon and landed in front of the beast in question.  
“Hey, ice cream dude! Over here,” Kagami made a cruel growl in reply and turned her attention to Alya.  
“Yeah you! Wanna piece of me? Come get-” a glob of vanilla ice cream flew past her. She felt it, cold and gooey, graze her arm, leaving a sticky streak behind it. She silently thanked her miraculous for giving her sharp and quick reflexes or she wouldn't have been so lucky.   
“Oi, that wasn't very nice! What have you got to say for yourself?” Another ice cream bullet flew towards her and she had to do a little flip to dodge it, “Bro, you need to calm down,” strawberry this time, strawberry was her favourite.  
“Yum! Maybe next time you can give it to me rather than throw it in my face?”   
Pistachio.  
How exotic!  
“Amazing! What else have you got?”  
Boysenberry.  
She wasn't the biggest fan of boysenberry, so she quickly rolled out of the way.  
“Nuh uh.”  
Bubblegum.  
She didn't have a clue why it was such a big thing, to her it tasted revolting.  
“Bleh,” she made a face showing her disgust. Kagami just growled louder, taking her anger out on a street lamp and bending it into a building.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Chat paced, it was normally Ladybug who got stressed in these situations. It was normally her that would be all serious and try to douse his lousy cat puns with her stony-faced attitude. Now it was Chat getting all worked up while Ladybug tried to calm him down.  
“We couldn't avoid it, it was going to happen sooner or later,” she was quite concerned about the way Chat was acting, he seemed, almost guilty that people were getting hurt, “This isn't your fault you know.”  
“What do you know! These are civilians, people who have a life! Innocent people,” he especially enunciated innocent to get his point across.  
“We don't have a life Chat?” He looked as though he actually didn't, as though his only life worth living was with that mask on top of his face.  
“You know what I mean,” he snapped back.  
“Well, if you wanna take your anger out on that wall over there feel free to.” she hopped off, leaving him to his own thoughts. He was being a jerk, he cared and she admired that about him, but he didn't need to get so angry. If he actually wanted to help them he should be going out there and helping them, not pacing up and down someone's roof complaining about life. He wasn't acting like himself, normally he'd be making some cringey pun that she would have to expertly dodge. She wondered whether he had a ‘book o’ puns’ or something like that, where he wrote down all his one liners.   
Beep.  
A message popped up from Alya.

Hey LB.  
Got a problem.

What's up?  
Something wrong?

Yup  
I think Kagami might be that ice cream monster.

U sure?

Yee  
U know that girl Marinette?

Yes  
???

I think Kagami is after her.

?

She’s heading towards the Dupen- Cheng bakery.

WHAT?

Come asap

I'll be right there!

Thx.

She flipped her yo-yo closed with a quick flick of her wrist and hooked it back on her hip. If Kagami was indeed the ‘new’ Glaciator then why was she going for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now both Agreste men have been walked out on by the people they love because of their temper! Like father like son I guess.
> 
> Live everyday like it's your last!
> 
> Btw I just put quotes here cause I think it's nice to be reminded once in a while about being kind and all of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel confronts Adrien... in a way.

Adrien needed a break, he shot a quick text to Ladybug and hopped off toward the Agreste household. He got there and hopped down to his windowsill and sat there perched upon it for a few seconds contemplating what he should do now.  
“Plagg claws down-FATHER!” His father entered the room immediately after he commanded Plagg to come in. Nathalie stood behind him. Her eyes were bleary and red and she looked like she had been crying, his father looked a bit shaken too, “Father, I-” he lost his balance. He had forgotten he was still sitting upon his windowsill and tiled ever so slightly backwards, but feeling nothing to stop him. His father sensing what was about to happen took two long lunges towards him in panic and wrapped his arms around Adrien catching him just as he was about to tumble out of the window. He was surprisingly strong for a man of his age and he lifted Adrien with ease and set him down on the solid floor of his room.  
“Adrien.”  
“Father, t-thank you.”  
“Adrien.”  
“Father I can explain-”  
“Adrien,” it came from Nathalie this time.  
“Adrien,” his father said, “why didn't you tell me?”  
“I-I couldn't father I am sorry,” how could he explain to his father that he was Chat Noir the superhero that was leaping around the city saving Parisians on a day to day basis, when his father wouldn't let him take a step out of the door without Gorilla.  
“I understand,”   
Wait what?  
“You, you do?”  
“Your father and I had suspected for a while,” everything they were saying seemed awfully scripted and fake all of a sudden. It wasn't like Nathalie to speak for her father unless his father was short for words, which was almost never. But if they knew, they were probably planning to confront him on it for a while.  
“Oh.”  
“Adrien, I understand that this is your duty, to serve,” he shrugged, “to serve Parisians and keep them safe, but I am afraid that you will have to give me your miraculous, I can't let you put yourself in danger,” he holds out his hand for Adrien to place his ring in. So badly, he wanted to impress and obey his father, but this was his duty, he was chosen.  
“What your father means, Adrien, is that he doesn't feel safe or content with you running around facing Akuma's everyday. He is concerned for your safety Adrien. Please let us keep you safe, you must understand,” No he couldn't, never. Damn you father. Damn you Nathalie. They would never understand. They caged him up in this prison of a house. He couldn't do anything he wanted or be with any of his friends. God, before he went to a public school, he hadn't a single friend. Chat Noir was the person he could never be. Like he was split in half and he could only live one half at a time. Chat Noir was the person he wanted to be, the cheeky little boy he had never had a chance to be when he was small. The cat that made puns and flirted with Ladybug. The cat that wasn't confined to rules. This house was a pristine white prison and he was its prisoner.   
“NO!” He shouted at his father, making him flinch at such behaviour from his son. Adrien jump d out of the window and heard his father's shouts from somewhere up above. Before he could touch the ground he summoned his transformation and immediately his senses were enhanced and his muscles stronger. He made a perfect landing and got up and scrambled as far away as he could from the mansion.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Shit, shit, shit.  
Now Adrien was running away and God knew if he would ever see him again. He had to admit actually witnessing Adrien’s transformation was surprising, honestly he got a little shock. It was as though he was seeing two completely different people. There was a resemblance of course, but it was like looking at some distant relative against looking at his own son. He didn't like Chat Noir too much, besides the fact that he was technically his nemesis, Chat Noir made puns. He hated, no, he loathed puns. Chat Noir didn't take his job seriously, he was always joking around and more than once it almost cost him life. It was stupid, he was talking about a his son like he was two different people, but that was it really wasn't it. Behind a mask you can be whomever you wish. No one will judge you for no one knows who you are. You can do the most stupid things and no one will ever no it was you. If Gabriel hadn't a mask upon his face he would never have even thought of trying to appear in front of people on Villians Day. It would have ruined his reputation, he would be wanted, chased by police and of course he had a son, but at the time he had no clue that his son was Chat Noir. It was an awkward experience, obviously Adrien hadn't a clue that he was Hawkmoth, but now he knew that his son was a Chat Noir. As though he was fishing for secrets but not giving any secrets of his own, but even weirder was that his son and himself were nemeses. He didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to happen, not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I had put in my general summary that I would include some confrontational moments between Adrien and Gabe, so I thought I might as well.
> 
> Never let your best friends get lonely... keep bugging them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien? For the first time in years Plagg actually uses that brain of his.

Adrien couldn't breathe in his suit, if at all it should be making it easier for him to do so, but it only made his lungs contract further.  
“Plagg, claws in,” he gasped and the kwami appeared before him.  
“Adrien?” The kwami could see his masters chest rising and falling heavily, “Adrien, you kay?” Adrien gave the Kwami a nod in reply, but continued taking massive gulps of air, trying to fill his lungs once again, “Hey kid, you can’t do anything about it now,” Adrien took some more gasps of air, “Look your father, well, I’m sure he only had good intentions… um… he wanted to keep you safe, you know? You know why he keeps you in that place?” Adrien didn't care, “It's cause he loves you. Cause he cares, he may not show it-Gosh,” the kwami laughed, “you don't know how many Chat Noirs I've known who were all like your father. Like, they showed no physical emotion whatsoever, but,” the little kwami flew up to Adrien’s chest and tapped his heart, “right there, it was all there. They all loved someone Adrien. You don't need to show your love to have it. That's what I've learnt. I even lost one of my Kitty's because he risked his life for the woman he loved, and guess what! The bastard didn't even love him back, cause she thought he didn't love him enough!” The kwami shrugged, “I guess you don't know what you've got till you don't got it no more,” Adrien blinked. He had never heard such wisdom coming from the little god. Normally about now he would be asking for some camembert, “What I’m trying to get at Adrien, is that your father loves you. He always has and he always will.” Adrien was in awe of what his kwami was saying.  
“When did you learn to do that!?”  
“Yeah, well, lots of pep talks throughout my lifetime I guess and lots of depressed Chat Noirs with daddy issues. Now where's my camembert?” Adrien produced the cheese from his coat and handed it to Plagg who shoved it down his throat and whined for more.  
“No,” Adrien shook his head, “Not until we get some work done.”  
“Uuuugh, what the hell was that pep talk for!?”  
“Come on, Plagg, Claws out!”  
“I want Camie!” Chat Noir rolled his eyes and grinned.  
“Nice pep talk Plagg,” he leaped off to find more Akuma's.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ladybug arrived at her family bakery just on cue.  
“Hey LB!”  
“Rena… Holy Macrons!” She turned around just in time to see the giant popsicle that heading towards her. She quickly leapt out of the way, “Well hello to you too,” she mumbled.  
“You okay LB?”  
“Never been better, now what did you say about Kagami?”  
“Well that's her,” Rena pointed.  
“Haven't you heard it's rude to point!” the beast growled, bringing his huge ice cream fist down on Rena, who only just managed to dive out of the way.  
“Where's Marinette!?” It gurgled.  
“Somewhere where you can't get her! Right Ladybug?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Cool LB, you’re always so onto it.”  
“Right, Kagami,” she shouted, “what do you want from Marinette?”  
“A sundae!” Kagami replied aiming another blow at Ladybug.  
“Well, I think if at all Marinette would prefer to be turned into a popsicle. More shape you see? Oh and less sticky,” Rena looked at her with a puzzled expression, but quickly caught on and poked some jaunts at Kagami as well.  
“Yeah why would you want a big cone for a body?”   
“And some slop for a head?”  
“Oh and when you do turn her into ice make it red. Reds her favourite colour.”  
“Yeah, you eat with your eyes right?”  
“Ooh raspberry.”  
“Strawberry?” Ladybug countered.  
“Ooh strawberry.”  
“No, no, maybe she’d prefer watermelon.”  
“Cherry?”  
“Pomegranate?”  
“Pomegranate?”  
“Its red,” Rena shrugged.  
“Apple!”  
“Wouldn't apple become gold kinda?  
“Uh, I guess-” the beast made a horrible growling sound and swept Rena off her feet and flying across the street.  
“Rena!” Rena de transformed and Alya lay in her place, unconscious.  
“That's no way to treat my friends!” Ladybug screamed. She ran full force towards Kagami and wrapped her yoyo around her foot. Then she lunged back sweeping Kagami off her feet, “Lucky charm!” A polka dotted hair dryer fell into her hands and Ladybug knew immediately what to do. She jumped upon the fallen monster and trudged her way through the ice cream until she got to the chest. Then positioning the hair dryer right at the centre of Glaciator’s chest, she flipped the switch and sent a hot stream of air at the ice cream. The ice cream melted away slowly, causing Glaciator to groan in pain and the ice cream to trickle down her chest. The ice cream underneath her feet quickly turned to sludge and she fell upon Kagami causing her akumatized miraculous to break and letting the butterfly loose. Without missing a beat Ladybug swung her yoyo and captured the insect.  
“Bye bye little butterfly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long guys! Adrien really overreacted in the last chapter, don't you think? Basically Adrien is torn between impressing his father and then keeping his promise to the guardian. I thought Plagg should get some screen time and I let him work it out for Adrien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known it would be him, that Chat Noir would be Adrien Agreste, Gabriel's sunshine of a son?

They had both suspected it would be Adrien, but she had silently hoped not. Now Gabriel looked as depressed as ever. He was still in Adrien’s room sitting upon a grey chaise lounge and contemplating his life. Nathalie just stood there, also in deep thought. Who would have known it would be him, that Chat Noir would be Adrien Agreste, Gabriel's sunshine of a son? She had been with Adrien since he was just a baby. He had always been a little bundle of joy, from the day he was born he brought light into the lives of everyone around him. She remembered the first time she held him. Back then she when she didn't have an apartment she would sleep in the mansion. One night Adrien had started crying and had woken Nathalie up. She had rushed to his room and picked him out of his cot and rocked him back to sleep. He was only two but had a brilliant shock of blonde hair. It was the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. If she remembered correctly Gabriel and Emilie had found her asleep on a chair next to Adrien's cot and had sent her back to bed to rest for the remainder of the day. He had grown up to be a strong and kind young man and Nathalie had been there with him every step of the way. It was scary to think that in fact she had missed so much in the boys life. Gabriel patted the sofa next to him, gesturing for Nathalie to sit.   
“What if he doesn't come back?” he said once Nathalie was seated.  
“He’ll come back sir, he’s your son and he loves you,” she assured him, “he will come back.”  
“Do you really think Adrien, anyone for that matter could love me!” he exclaimed. It wasn't true. It was true for him, but in reality there were many people who loved him. She did.  
“I do sir,” he looked at her trying to figure out what she meant. She was being very vague, she was supposed to answer, ‘Adrien will love you no matter what!’ or ‘Adrien cares for you whether he shows it or not.’ Did she mean that she loved him or she thought there were many people that loved him. He shrugged it off.  
“I can't continue. I can't hurt him knowing who he is. I can't risk him finding out.”  
“Sir, this is for Adrien, that's why you're doing this. That's why I'm doing it.”  
“No Nathalie. You see him everyday! Can't you see he's already moved on, he's already happy and he doesn't need Emilie anymore.”  
“I see that,” she agreed, “ but I also see that he needs you, he needs you to be happy. Whenever he's sad it's because of you and I’m sorry to be so blunt, but your sadness isn't helping him. He just wants you to be proud of him, he just wants your approval, but you are always sulking Gabriel you're putting more time into Hawkmoth than him. He's your son and he needs a mother, so let's get this over with Gabriel, let's make your son happy and bring Emilie back or at least give it one last shot.”  
“What do you get out of this Nathalie?”  
“I get to see Adrien happy and Emilie will be back!” she tried to emphasise these points and hopefully drag Gabriel away from digging any deeper.  
“Honestly, what do you get from this.”  
“I’m being honest-”  
“Nathalie…” she couldn't tell him, “please.”  
“I-Its,” she sighed and took a deep breath, “I want to see you happy again Gabriel, I want to see a smile on that face of yours if it kills me to do so.”  
“How long?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“How long have you been in love with me?” she kept quiet for a while thinking about how she would phrase this.  
“Soon after you employed me,” she whispered guiltily. Gabriel nodded his head in contemplation.  
“But why do you want me with Emilie then?” that was the million dollar question wasn't it.  
“Because if you love something you set it free. I’ll never be enough Gabriel, I know that, so if I can help you get what you want, well, that's enough for me,” Gabriel looked at her with sadness in his eyes.  
“You're right as always. I’m afraid Nathalie, any feelings you have for me I cannot return, I made a promise to Emilie and I have to keep it. I’m sure you understand,” Nathalie nodded.  
“Thank you for telling me Gabriel, I appreciate it and yes, I understand and I will continue to help you fulfill that promise.” Gabriel smiled sadly and leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
“Thank you Nathalie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Gabnath! But feelings are rejected! Poor Nathalie!  
> Well, tell me how you felt about it! I hope to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapotis take their toll on the heros.

Luke, Juleka, Chloe, Nathaniel, Nino, Chat and herself.   
Seven.  
So far they had defeated eighteen of the thirty-two, she had estimated, were there. Good, but not good enough.  
Fourteen.  
7x2=14  
There were double the amount of villains than there were superheroes, anyone could do the math. What hope had they in winning?  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chloé hated Nathaniel, he could draw in a corner for all she cared. Maybe go charm Marinette, Clumsanette, as she liked to call her. What did he think he was doing? He was jumping up and down like a chicken on the Sapotis’ hats. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. All he could do was send out screeches, that vaguely resembled the caw of a rooster, that would knock out whomever was standing close. The first time he had tried it out she had been out cold for, like… forever (3 minutes to everyone else)! Well, if he couldn't do anything but wake people up in the morning, then she would take it upon herself to end these ‘things’ once and for all.  
“Hey you,” the Sapotis all turned their heads at once, like a machine. They blinked in unison, once, twice and then pounced. All she could do was run. She ran for what seemed an eternity, but she kept going, though her legs begged her to stop. If she stopped now they would be upon her within seconds. She could hear their inhuman screeching from behind her, their clawing and growling, but it was all scarily in harmony. The cacophony sounded less like millions of little monsters, but more like one big clock, gears turning, clicking, clacking and grinding with one monotonous rhythm. To her it seemed far scarier than ten million of those little things could ever be, so she ran faster. She jumped upon a roof and started hopping between. It gave her a small gap to catch her breath before she forced her legs back into motion. She thought it would be hard for the small creatures to jump across such lengths, but she didn't think they would think a way around it. They created ‘human’ bridges between the buildings, and though it slowed them down considerably, she was tiring and they were slowly gaining on her.   
“Leave her alone!” It was Nathaniel, he was up ahead, on one of the taller buildings. His silhouette stood tall. He held a small golden trumpet to his side. He wore a red fascinator that closely resembled a roosters comb, but was made of feathers. They swayed slightly in the wind and he looked something from one of those cowboy movies, where they would have a standoff, but just stare at each other, willing the other person to pull their gun out first, “I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!” he brought his instrument to his mouth and an ear piercing sound filled the air. She fell to the ground in pain, but so did the Sapotis. She could almost feel her ears starting to implode from the pain and she lay writhing on the ground, begging no one in particular for mercy. She couldn't hold on much longer and in a yellow flash her transformation dropped.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Nino!” she gasped.  
“LB? Wait-is that-NO!” he ran from where he stood to take Alya in his arms and started weeping passionately, “Wh-what happened,” he managed to say between sobs.   
“She was hit by Glaciator-”  
“NO, SHE WASN'T HIT BY GLACIATOR, SHE WAS HIT BY KAGAMI,” he shouted.  
“Nino,” she tried to calm him down, make him understand, “It wasn't Kagami, it was the akuma. Alya just happened to be in the way, please don't blame her.”  
“But-”  
“LADYBUG!” Nathaniel staggered towards the trio, he looked to be limping badly and he too, like Nino was carrying Chloé, bridal style in his arms. But this was no wedding.   
“Nathaniel! What happened to Chloé?” Now he too was crying, tears starting streaming down his face as he tried to explain.  
“It wasn't my fault!”   
“I know,” she replied calmly.  
“It wasn't, I swear,” he pushed, “they were running after her and,” he stopped to take a breath, “and she wasn't going to make it, so I-I blew my damn trumpet here,” he gestured towards a shiny gold object that hung from his belt, “and, I was so angry you see, so it was a bit forceful and she, this, I,” he couldn't find the words to express what had happened, so Ladybug just nodded. Chloé’s ears were red from blood. The blood had dried and then started up again, leaving red streaks down her neck and drying her hair in clumps wherever it fell. It trickled slowly across her chin and pooled at her sternal notch (the slight indentation between the collarbones on the neck). He knelt down and lay Chloé carefully upon the rooftop of the building they were on and stepped away from her body.  
“I can't do this anymore,” he wasn't trying to hold back his tears anymore, they were flowing freely. Before Ladybug could say a word he unclipped the rooster shaped badge and his transformation fell. He handed it over to her as well as the bee miraculous and exited down the terrace staircase. She didn't stop him. It was brave of him to help them in the first place and for what he did she was grateful. He didn't have to bear a cross that was too heavy for him. He was just a kid in her class, who happened to love drawing, but he was a hero nonetheless.  
“Thank you for everything LB. I’m sorry, but I can't go on any further… not anymore,” he returned his miraculous and left the same way Nathaniel did, carrying Alya with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were five.  
> All this hero work is taking its toll! They've still got Alix:Silver Bunny, Juleka:Red Paw and Luka:Serpentine on their side though. What it going to be next!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to give anything away,but all I can say is that the chat is out of the bag... quite literally!

Ladybug had zipped past the Mayor’s office and carefully explained what had happened to Chloé. He looked terrified and he was hardly able to form full sentences. For one his wife had been akumatised and now his daughter was lying on his mahogany desk unconscious. The blood had ceased, thankfully or else Mayor Bourgeois would have had a royal fit. He still did but Ladybug was able to calm him before he started throwing things at her. After five long minute of trying to get his tantrum under control she was able to quickly slip out and meet up with Chat.  
“What's been going on in my absence my lady?” he seemed a bit more cheerful.  
“Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and Chloé,” the cheeky grin was wiped from his face and he returned to his solemn attitude. He knew what she meant, “so we only have Alix, Luka and Juleka and what? I've estimated about thirteen villains to fend off.”  
He gritted his teeth, “No, I managed Kung Food, Pixelator and, um, Frightengale, that takes it down to ten.” They were left with some of the most challenging Akuma's yet. Anansi, Frozer, Befana, not mention Volpina and many others.  
“Well we’re damned, aren't we?” Chat nodded in reply.  
“We can only hope for the best my lady,” they sat quietly upon the roof of some Parisian and looked out at the soon-to-be-setting sun. It really was beautiful sight under very ugly circumstances.  
“What are we to do Chat?” she leaned her head upon his leather clad shoulder.   
He took her hand and reassured her that everything would be fine, “We’ll be alright bugaboo, I’ll make sure of it,” they sat there for a while in silence, staring out at the sunset. It had set quite a lovely scene. The sun had painted the clouds hazy shades of pink, purple and orange and made them glow in the fading sky.  
“Sometimes I wish that I didn't have my miraculous and I could just live a normal life. I have this massive crush on this boy named Adrien, you know that model,” she felt him tense, “and I wonder, if I wasn't Ladybug, I might be closer to him.”  
“Do you know him well my lady?” It was her turn to tense. Maybe she had said too much. She decided to go with the flow. They had known each other for so long and right now she didn't give a shit if she gave her identity away.  
“Well enough, though I don't think he knows that I love him,”  
“Why don't you just tell him then?” she sniggered at this, like it was some joke to tell the person she loved what she felt about him.  
“If only I could,” she sighed, “I've tried multiple times, but I always become very shy and extra clumsy and tongue twisted, oh and it all turns out to be a mess. You should see me, you'd laugh so hard.”  
“I wouldn't laugh my lady.” she turned to face him.  
“You wouldn't?”  
“No, because you have the courage to try,” he paused pondering on something for a while, “My father, I'm sure he loves me, but he never has had the courage to tell me so. To be honest neither have I.”  
“Why not?” she inquired.  
“My father and I have had a very distant relationship for the past year and a half-”  
“Why,” she interrupted.  
“I-,” he didn't know how to phrase it, “my mother died last year.”  
“Oh. I’m so sorry.” she said, eyes downcast.  
“No matter. He became very, what's the word, removed from the world,” he said, “he wouldn't really talk to me much and he became attached to his office. I moved on, I understand that I can't get mother back, but my father did not. He still hasn't moved on, I understand that, it's his wife at the end of the day, but she was my mother,” Ladybug nodded, “The thing is, when I lost my mother, I lost my father too. So,” he changed the topic and suddenly became unatrualy cheerful, “I encourage you to tell him what you feel, no matter if you look like a total idiot. If he loves you back he won't care,” it all clicked.  
“You’re Adrien aren't you?” he looked taken aback and tried to deny it, but gave up.  
“Yes I am… Marinette?” she smiled and embraced him.  
“You go tell your father just how you feel, if I can, you can too,” Chat smiled back.  
“Not before we crush these akuma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> They can finally stop frienzoning each other! Thank god. I basically have a thorough list of all the akumatised villains until season three because they haven't updated the list for the season and I can't be bothered to add them all now that I've already done the numbers: https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Akumatized_villains


	12. Chapter 12

He high fived Red Paw’s literal red paw and they exchanged a cheeky grin.   
“One more down!” Serpentine smiled.   
“God knows how many more to go,” she sighed and the smile immediately vanished from his face. As they stood in solemn silence a large blur of white ooze rushed towards them, hitting Red Paw square in the chest causing her miraculous brooch to unclip itself and fall to the ground. In a blinding flash she transformed back into her civilian self.  
“Juleka!” Serpentine called.  
“I’m fine,” she groaned back. She wasn't fine. Something integral was aching badly within her chest and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
“Well, nice of you to join me!” sarcasm dripped from Anansi’s voice. Akumatised people, Juleka had learnt, were like a concentrate. Normally one is able to water down one's emotions, but the Akuma's magnified them causing the water to evaporate and the victim to become overwhelmed with hatred and anger.   
“Oh no you don't,” Serpentine gritted, “ssssecond chancce,” he twisted the lime green bracelet that encircled his wrist. It was designed to look like a small snake had coiled around his wrist and frozen in place. A small blood red ruby sat as the serpents eyes. Another flash of light erupted before her filling her eyes and mind and she felt a cool sensation envelope her. She felt the familiar skin of Red Paws suit encase her and like time had decided to jump back a few steps everything went back to what it was a minute ago. Serpentine and her stood again in silence, wondering if they would ever win, but this time Serpentine jumped forwards, pushing them both to the ground. A web shot by, if she were standing there, she would surely have been hit.  
“Thanks,” she said nudging him to get off her.  
“You’re welcome sis,” they got up and accessed their surroundings. Anansi sat upon the chimney of an apartment building, glowering down at them. She looked thoroughly annoyed that she had missed her target. She swung down and started jumping around like some sort of boxer, punching the air. The whole time she looked straight at them with her white eyes.  
“Well, nice of you to join me,” she repeated, but this time with a bit less playfulness in her words.   
“Oh come on,” her newfound voice called out. The Juleka in her would never had dared to speak this loud or, for that matter, this clearly. She was always mumbling words, so much so that only Luka, her brother could understand her clearly and her friends only just, “it's nothing! We wouldn't miss you for the world!” technically they were doing this for the world.  
“The honour is ours Madame,” he put on a British accent and gave her a mock curtsy, causing Juleka to giggle and give Anansi a bow. He liked this side of his sister. She was normally quite and kept to herself. She would often become very quiet and eat up her words and not many people took a shine to her, but this Juleka stood her ground and spoke her mind. His gaze fell upon her and he smiled at what his mother would say if she saw them: ‘Well I’ll be blown! My little Luka and JJ are shouting down the beast!’  
“That's enough!” Anansi spat out a web towards Luka just as he came up from his curtsy and he became plastered to the window of an antique shop. The owner, a plump lady in her fifties, let out a scream and ran to the other end of the store. A little bit of web that hadn't dried dripped down his neck before hardening, making him cringe. Anansi had Red Paw dangling from one of her many arms and was swaying her backwards and forwards, amusing herself.  
“Leave her alone!” Anansi shot him a disapproving glance and spat a web at him which proceeded to cover his mouth, restraining him from speaking.  
“You have a right to remain silent,” the creature giggled.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gabriel hadn't made to leave, so she just sat there with him. She didn't want to make too much of the situation, but she was looking to him to see what he would do. The silence revolved around the conversation prior to it, no one said anything, no one moved. They just sat there in prolonged awkwardness. After a while she noticed Gabriel's stoic expression, change to one of concentration and concern. His eyes flitting back and forth for no apparent reason, like he was assessing the exact layout of Adrien's room and showing way too much distress in the foosball tables positioning. A neon purple halo, shaped like a butterfly, appeared on his face.  
“STOP PLAYING WITH HER ANANSI!” a second later his eyes narrowed. He was clearly dissatisfied with the answer he had been given, “I DON’T CARE, CRUSH HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched 'Party Crasher' and was really excited to see Luka with the snake miraculous. I had just happened to match him to the snake kwami (Sazz) earlier on in this fix and thought it was so perfect. In 'Party Crasher' we see one of the snakes powers: Second Chance (or as he says it: ssssecond ccchancce) which enables him to basically go back in time and get a 'second chance'. I thought it would be great to incorporate that into the fic as I had been preparing this chapter for a while. The chapter turned out to be a bit longer than my two screen fulls (on docs on an iPad), so I am going to push it to another one. See you then.
> 
> I love reading your comments, so please, tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot this chapter, but it's here now, so enjoy!

The butterfly halo appeared on Anansi’s face, she only had one shot at this.  
“Oh come on Hawky, I’m just having fun!” Anansi looked disappointed at whatever was being said, but her attention quickly turned to herself, still dangling from her abductors grasp. She wasn't sure, but everything was slowly starting to go fuzzy, like an old Polaroid picture and her throbbing head wasn't helping either. She had to get the blood to the rest of her body, stat. She concentrated with all her might on getting her dangling hand to respond.  
“TIGER-CLAWS!”  
Thick claws protruded from her fist, reminding her of that angry sideburn guy from Xmen, what's his name? Wolverine! Yeah, it reminded her of Wolverine, not his sideburns, but his bone claws that came out of his hands. Whatever. They bubbled with a red glow that radiated from them. A devious smile graced her face and she lifted herself up like she was doing a crunch and sliced Anansi's face. The spider screamed in pain, releasing her and she dropped with a heavy thud to the ground. A purple butterfly escaped from Alya’s older sisters helmet and Red Paw quickly captured it in a special jar Ladybug had given her. She had told them that the jar would keep the Akuma contained until she was able to deevilise them. Quickly getting to her feet, she spun around and ran towards Luka. Her paw like feet pounded on the ground taking her step by step closer to Luka. His transformation had soon dropped after he had used his Second Chance and a mortified teenager stood in his place. That mortified teen was her brother. She ran harder ignoring the confused shouts from Nora Césaire and the petrified look on her brother's face. Her remaining clawed hand sliced through the webs holding Luka with little to no difficulty. A look of relief washed over his face and he quickly resorted to taking in large gulps of air which he had obviously been deprived from for a while. She took him by the waist mentally apologising to him for winding him with the action and jumped off with her brother in hand.  
<><><><><><><><>  
When she reached their boat of a home, her mother gave a muffled squeal at the sight of her son.  
“Sorry to intrude mam, but I believe that this is your son?” Her mother still lost for words gave a small nod of confirmation, “I’m afraid he got a bit caught up with one of the Akuma's that have been roaming around the city and well,” she gestured to her brother who was still, well, draped on her arm, “may I know which way is his room mam?” Mrs. Couffaine just pointed a shaky hand towards Luka’s room. She didn't need for her to point to know where her brothers room was, but it was a matter of identities, so she went in the direction of her brother's room, turning and double checking with her mother before heading on, to give extra effect. She lay her brother carefully upon his untidy bed careful to avoid the guitar that rested on his bed and tucked him in. It felt funny tucking in her older brother, she remembered when she was smaller it was the other way around, he’d play her a little riff and say goodnight. She smiled at the memories, how long had it been since he had tucked her into bed? Five years? Maybe six? Too long to be sure. She gave her brother one last smile and left goodbying her mother and swinging off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry I forgot the chapter! I don't know what happened! I hoped you liked it! If you are new to this fanfic and have no idea what I'm talking about... I guess you don't need to worry about it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a light blue halo, like blue fire. It was a door to another world, another time.

Her legs were burning and she was spent. She opened up another portal ahead of her. It was a light blue halo, like blue fire. It was a door to another world, another time. She ran harder, her legs, surely would soon fall right off if she continued like this. She flew through the portal and her legs circled through the air, before she landed and stumbled upon the ground. She fell face first into a large dusty crater. A sharp spike of pain hit her chest and her chin connected with the ground with a loud crack. She got up slowly, cringing at the pain that was now coursing throughout her entire body. She took a few struggling breaths and opened her eyes a chink. Her head throbbed and she couldn't concentrate, but she was sure that something was off. Rotating slowly and trying to avoid placing her feet on top of each other as she went around she checked out the crater she was standing in. It was funny, like someone had stabbed a hole in some dough with their finger. Her fall must have been bad, because she swore that the ground was shaking and she was shaking too. Beside the soft buzzing in her ears she could hear an ominous rumbling that was responsible for shaking the earth below her. Suddenly like the sun decided to go down, within a second a large shadow loomed over her. She snapped her head up and her eyes grew wide. Whenever she teleported, she could teleport to any time AD, AC, 2099, but she stayed in the same place. So if that meant a million years back a big lake was were she was standing, she would teleport into a big lake. So, sixty six million years ago the Fontaine du Palmīer was a big dinosaur footprint and she had teleported right into it! The scaly foot that was causing the sudden change from day to night hovered above her and was coming down. In movies, like Jurassic Park and all that nonsense they showed the foot of the dinosaur slowly coming down upon the person, but in reality it's nothing like that. The foot came down with such speed that she didn't have any time to move. At the last millisecond her brain clicked and she opened up a portal and practically fell through it. The first thing she heard was laughter.  
“Oh gosh! You have to see your face!” then his face returned to his normal determined expression with a hint of malice, “SIMON SAYS DIE!”  
“Shit!” her word mixed with the swooping sound of the card as it whooshed past her face in a blur. So then she did something stupid. Her body screamed at her for doing so, but she did it anyway. She ran. She jumped and she collapsed upon the roof of a building. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically. She couldn't get air in her lungs fast enough. She quickly pulled out the pocket watch miraculous her father had given her and dialled a number.  
<><><><><><><><>  
She sat in silence wondering whether her brother would be alright, whether her mother could cope. What would she say, what was she thinking right now. There was a bloody Akuma attack and she was nowhere to be found. Her mother had already tried to call her a dozen times, but each time she let it go to voicemail, though she yearned to hear her mother's voice. Even though she would be screaming at her and asking her where she was she would still be at ease knowing that her mother was well enough to scream at her and that everything was okay.  
Btzz.  
She glanced at her arm. A stripe on her forearm had lit up showing a message from Silver Bunny. It read:

Come now. I need backup.

She frowned and started vigorously typing a reply.

R u ok?  
What's wrong?

She got an immediate answer.

JUST COME!

With sudden determination she forgot about her mothers worried calls and swung towards the direction of the Fontaine du Palmīer sending a quick text to Ladybug in warning.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Her head lay upon Chat’s shoulder and she softly hummed the tune to La Vie en rose. A smile graced her face and her eyes drooped slightly as the sun cast its orange glow upon her and Chat.   
“I love you,” It had taken her so long to find those words that it amazed her at how easy it was now. Chat kissed her hair.  
“I love you too.”  
Btzz.  
She straightened and flipped open her yoyo.  
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shit" -Ladybug, Marinette
> 
> Well? I have already written the next chapter, but I'm going to give you a bit of a cliffhanger, so let's say a day? I'll give it to you tomorrow? How about that? Lol, see you then!
> 
> I love reading your comments! Please tell me how you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She came in and whacked him in the head and Hawkmoth heard the thwack. He gritted his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday as I had promised, but here we go.

His connections with the Akuma was like watching a security feed with about ten displays, each from a different perspective. He was able to zone in on the ones that interested him and speak to the ‘security cameras’ themselves. One in particular was at the Fontaine du Palmīer where all the miraculous users left were currently fighting Simon Says. Ladybug and Chat Noir had just swung in together and were standing next to one of the new miraculous users. He believed her name was Red Paw. Then the action begun. Kick after kick, punch after punch the miraculous wielders bombarded Simon Says. Each punch was harder than the first and each time Hawkmoth cringed as if he were being hit. Every few seconds the teleporting kid would come in and hit Simon Says with full force, then zap out again. She came in and whacked him in the head and Hawkmoth heard the thwack. He gritted his teeth.  
“Stop her Simon Says,” the man responded and gave Ladybug a strong punch to the jaw, then avoided a punch from Red Paw, and landed a punch in the girls stomach winding her and sending her flying. Simon landed a flying kick to Chats head and he heard a sharp snap. Hawkmoth drew in a sharp intake of breath and clenched his jaw. Why was he doing this to his son. The heroes retreated a bit, keeping their distance.  
“SIMON SAYS CLOSE THE PORTAL!” Silver Bunny came flying in and instead of punching Simon her fist connected with the ground and her body came in behind her. She hit the ground hard, but without hesitation she opened up another portal and clambered through. Her body was only half way through when Simons cards hit it. With amazing precision he had hit the ring of the portal and it closed abruptly. There was a muffled zwoomph.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Everything stopped. Time moved like honey. Only half of Silver Bunny’s body was left. It hovered in the air for a moment before falling to the ground. It was a clean cut, no blood.  
“You killed her,” he whispered, “YOU KILLED HER! YOU IDIOT, YOU, YOU,” he said words that his father would reprimand him on if he had heard. He felt tears sting his eyes and his vision became blurry, “YOU, you killed her,” his fists were clenched, his head throbbed with anger and hatred. He didn't care if this man was innocent, he would kill him and then. He. Would. Kill. Hawkmoth, “Cataclysm,” he ran with full speed towards the man. No second guessing, no hesitation. Pure hatred.  
“CHAT!” he heard it, but it was far away. His hand connected with the man's costume and he pulled him closer so that their faces were but an inch apart. Simon Says’ face was still, frozen with terror. Then with his powered hand he dragged his claws across the face of the man, ending his life. The man didn't breathe or blink, he just stared up at Chat Noir with lifeless eyes. A wave of realism washed over him. He let the man go, in disgust of what he had done. Simons body hit the ground with a hollow clunk. He had just killed a man.  
<><><><><><><><>  
She watched Chat kill him and she was sure she would never see him the same way again. She understood what he had felt in that moment. The pain and the anger against that man, but she didn't act upon it. She had always been good at keeping her feelings in check, but Chat Noir had leapt forwards. There was no containing his emotions, you could see the fury bubbling within him as he ran. The rage reflected in his eyes. It scared her. He had been blinded by his anger, so much so that when he realised what he had done, he had dropped the man in fear.  
Then there was Silver Bunny. She ran towards the body or at least what was left of it. The lower half that remained had been cut cleanly from the upper, but at closer inspection the cut was not fresh with blood, in fact there was no blood whatsoever. The cut instead was brown and ancient like it had been fossilised, but the rest of the body was still in the 21st century. And the person who had owned that body was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Hawkmoths getting serious.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had his priorities. He hoped.

Chat was breathing heavily. Ladybug was tending to Red Paw. Both bodies just lay there, no one really wanted to touch them. He had killed a man. He killed a man for killing someone else. Didn't that make him just as bad. Didn't that mean he should be dead too. Someone should kill him, someone should do the same thing he did to that man to him. Or he should just jump. He could just jump. His father didn't love him, his mother was dead, he killed a man, what was the point. He had Marinette he reminded himself. Marinette. He ran over to her and embraced her. She was clearly surprised, but quickly returned it. He needed the human contact. He needed someone to understand. They stood there for a while. Holding each other. He had Marinette, he didn't need anything else.   
<><><><><><><><>  
He saw his sons face. The anger that possessed him. He had felt it. It roared through his mind, the Hawkmoth in him desperately wanting to take advantage of the rage, but Gabriel had to keep reminding himself that it was his son and he would never do anything like that. Would he? If he was desperate enough? Would he really? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Could he? The doubt filled him with a sense of dread. He was afraid of what was happening to him, of the monster he was becoming. Sometimes it was a battle between his two egos.   
Hawkmoth vs Gabriel  
He hated it. Hawkmoth was full of malice and lust for power, whereas Gabriel, he would like to think, was a more composed man, he had his priorities. He hoped.  
The pain he felt when his son killed Simon Says was unbearable, as if it was him who was being clawed not Simon. He wished it had been that way. Immediately when Simon Says died his connection was cut, the purple halo that surrounded his face phased and disappeared soon after. It had stung slightly, having someone forcefully sever themselves from his connection, or without his intention of course.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Gabriel’s face had turned a ghostly pale, his breathing became heavy, as though he was struggling to take a breath.  
“Gabriel?” his eyes were wide and his breathing became more forceful, as he desperately tried to take air, “Shit,” she cursed under her breath and ran to her bosses side. Gabriel released his transformation and collapsed. Nathalie on instinct put her arms out to catch him and he fell into her arms. She slowly sunk to her knees and put her arms around Gabriel keeping him from falling. He laid his head on her shoulder and slowly regained his breath.  
“He killed him,” he said breathlessly. She frowned. Understanding her confusion he continued, “Adrien killed Simon Says,” her eyes grew wide.  
“Pardon?” she couldn't believe Adrien was capable of such a thing. Adrien was the most innocent boy in the world. Adrien the boy she treated like a son, Adrien the boy who would ruffle her hair and drool all over her when he was a baby, the Adrien who reminded her that on the inside she indeed had a heart, despite her name, the Adrien she loved.   
“What the hell am I doing?”  
“Sir, may I be blunt with you?” he frowned, but nodded, “a whole lot of shit,” his head snapped up at her and stared at her in disbelief, but quickly wiped the emotion from his face.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“That's what you’ve been telling yourself, isn't it sir? I’m not going to tell you that what your doing is right by any standards. You want to save your wife, yes, terrorising Paris to do it, maybe not so much. I’m not telling you to stop sir, I’m not telling you to just walk away, but you have to be aware of what you are doing.”  
“You don't think I’m aware of what I’m doing? Is that it?” his tone was becoming more bitter by the second. The tone he would use to reprimand an employee. Gabriel never shouted. If he shouted the problem was serious. Instead he would intimidate his prey until they scuttled off to do his bidding. It may work on everyone else, but Nathalie wasn't everyone else. Nathalie didn't back down. Gabriel became frustrated by this, “I am an absolute monster of a person. You don't think I know that?” realising what he had said, he snapped his mouth shut.  
“I think you know all too well sir, but you don't seem to be doing anything about it.” she said in a cool tone, annoying Gabriel even more.  
“I-,” he started, but held his tongue, “ I think we need a drink,” Nathalie smiled.  
“Yes, I believe we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Please comment and leave kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

Well, let's see they could have a cognac. How about a nice red wine. Gabriel would prefer dessert wine right about now. There's a good bottle of white, but it's a bit strong. Honestly they need it. No, she thought, a rosé would do nicely. She poured the pinkish liquid into two glasses and brought them over to where Gabriel was sitting, placing them quietly on the glass coffee table.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Adrien,” she whispered, “It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself.”  
“I should have.”  
“What's done is done Chat. We can't do anything about it now.”  
“Can't your Miraculous Ladybug thing fix it?” she shook her head solemnly.  
“You can't bring back the dead Chat. No one can, no one should.”  
“They shouldn't have died! Neither of them! They were both innocent!” he urged.  
“I know that Kitty, but we can't turn back time when something has no time left,” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug with frustration.  
“Don't go philosophical on me! Can't the Guardian do something?” Ladybug looked at Chat, mulling it over.  
“No,” she shook her head, “I’m sorry Chat.”  
<><><><><><><><>  
Chink.  
“To Emilie,” she announced, pushing aside the event from before. Gabriel looked at her with sad eyes, but still smiled.  
“To Emilie.” he said, with no enthusiasm in his voice.  
“We’ll get her back Gabriel.”  
“We have to get her back Nathalie.”  
<><><><><><><><>  
“This must hurt you too,” Chat countered, “You must feel this way too!” he was grasping at air now. Ladybug just shook her head. It was true, it hurt. It hurt so much. Only Chat could feel the same way as her, but she saw the anger that blemished the kitty's face and she knew that she didn't want to become that way too.  
<><><><><><><><>  
He found himself staring at her. Her glasses perfectly framed her face, her sharp jawline, her smooth skin, the red streak of hair that fell gracefully upon her forehead. Honestly who wouldn't stare. She looked beautiful, he had to admit.  
<><><><><><><><>  
A golden streak whooshed right next to them. Chat Noir reacted immediately, doing a quick backflip away from whatever it was pulling Ladybug with him. A golden spear was lodged deep into Red Paws chest, her transformation fell and blood started to blossom on her shirt, as it slowly soaked through. Ladybug let out a loud gasp in pain. These were her friends. Two of them. Dying. Dead.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Gabriel took a sip of his rosé, relishing the warmth that crawled down his throat. Nathalie started off into the distance, cradling her glass and occasionally taking a sip. The moon cast its glow upon the buildings of Paris. The stars shone brightly illuminating the sky further. It was truly a beautiful sight, if not for the horrible events that were taking place within the city.  
He flinched.  
<><><><><><><><>  
A golden entity floated down to land in front of the body. Placing it’s foot on Juleka’s chest it grasped the spear and pulled it out cleanly. It took a moment to admire the blood that was dripping from the spearhead. Chat swore he saw a smile creep onto the face of the eagle faced creature. The Pharaoh stood at seven feet tall, his golden body gleaming in the light of the moon. His feet hovered a few centimetres from the ground, emphasising the godliness of the creature.  
“Good Evening Ladybug, Chat Noir,” There was a sudden movement behind the Pharaoh, Chat squinted to see what it was.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Nathalie noticed Gabriel wince. She raised an eyebrow at him, but Gabriel only gave her a curt shake of his head that told her to leave it be. He was obviously trying to keep his cool, his jaw was clenching and unclenching and if he held his glass any tighter he would snap the stem.  
“Sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I've done something stupid. I looked at the chapter count and I saw there was one chapter less then the amount I had written (I number my chapters in my document, so I knew). I don't know if you noticed, but chapters 12 and 13 are a bit disjointed. It turns out I forgot to add in a whole chapter! I've done it now, so you can go back and read it if you like, but it doesn't really make a difference to the story, so there's no need if you don't want to.  
> To sum it up:  
> Red Paw/Juleka destroys Anansi's helmet and then goes to help her brother who is now unconscious. She returns her brother home and has a nostalgic moment of the two of them (which is kind of cute). 
> 
> That just explains why Luka is not in the rest of the fic.
> 
> Anyway... Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy reading your comments! Shout out to Lila who has been giving me very... profound comments. It's nice to be trusted with ones feelings on the "Ladybrat." I'm sure you would be an asset to the Miraculous team.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If in distress always revert to jokes.

Mummies millions of them all hoarded around the Pharaoh. Even with toilet paper for a face you could see the hunger and the lust that they felt.   
“Chat!?”he heard her scream and turned. Two mummies had taken hold of Ladybugs arms and slowly more started to crowd around her. A cloth covered hand went around his mouth, it smelt musty, old even though he was certain that they had only just been put on. Chat bit down on the hand, but the thing didn't flinch and the hand he bit down onto felt like it was only made of bone. He gasped, fear suddenly taking hold of him, his stomach tightened. How can you kill something that was already dead? A purple halo appeared over the golden face of the Pharaoh, then guttered for a moment before disappearing away again, just like that. The golden being looked confused, but only for a moment.   
<><><><><><><><>  
Gabriel made connection with his akumatised friend. He opened his mouth, ready to give his lecture on the importance of success to the Pharaoh, when Nathalie looked at him, slightly disappointed. This was her time with him. She didn't want him to ruin it. It took only a moment for him to realise and he quickly severed his connection with the ‘god’.   
“I’m,” a frown appeared on his face. She broke her gaze with him and instead watched the rosé slosh slightly on her glass. There was a long awkward pause between them before Gabriel finished his sentence, “sorry.”  
<><><><><><><><>  
The Pharaoh looked at them, a slightly amused smile playing on his face.   
“Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice,” it started off a soft hum, but soon became a roar. The mummies, which Chat had been sure couldn't speak, groaned out the words.   
“Sacrifice?” if in distress always revert to a joke, “can I have some rice with that?” what the hell was that? He was sure that Ladybug would be facepalming herself right now if it weren't for all the mummies holding her.  
“Chat!” she groaned. A slightly embarrassed grin emerged on his face despite the situation. One of the mummies decided that it was its turn to grab at him and slowly strode towards Chat, arms outstretched.  
“It looks like the ladies are all over me!”  
<><><><><><><><>  
Gabriel facepalmed.   
<><><><><><><><>  
With his hands restrained, Chat lifted his leg and did a round kick to the approaching mummies head. The head only wobbled, like a punching bag, the mummified being continued. The chant was getting louder now, the mummy was almost upon him.   
“STOP!!!” The mummies heads turned all at once, looking towards the sound. Nino and Alya stood on the other side of the plaza, both holding large knives in their hands. Nino held a cleaver, whilst Alya grasped a carving knife. Dozens of heads lay at their feet, a few still moaning.   
“Alya? Nino?” Ladybug called out to them, “You shouldn't be here!” the grateful look on her face quickly turned into worried anger.   
“You’re welcome!” Alya grunted whilst slicing an arm of a mummy, then proceeded to bring her knife over her shoulder to lop off another head. Ladybug’s brow furrowed, but without skipping a beat called upon her Lucky Charm. A red mist clouded the yo-yo but quickly twisted into a small brown ceramic teapot.   
“What the hell?” Chat said looking over his shoulder at her.   
“I-cover me Chat!” she shook off the two mummies that held her, breaking the teapot over one of their heads in the process.   
“Cover you?”  
“Sorry, no time to lose.” She swung off, hooking her yo-yo on a building and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constipation, he deciphered. Poor Wayzz.

“Cover her?” he looked at a mummy, his confusion penetrating his typical punniness. The mummy didn't reply. Chat sighed and avoided it's outstretched arms.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Master Fu sat on the flax mat glancing impatiently at the small wooden clock that hung on the far wall of his apartment. After years of tiring training, discipline and meditation Fu should have had the will power to control himself. Alas, when you have guardianship of a city, not to mention a horrible, awful, disastrous case of constipation patience is not a virtue.   
“Where is she Master?” apparently his kwami also had constipation… or was just worried.   
“She will come,” Wayzz scrunched up his little green face. Constipation, he deciphered. Poor Wayzz.  
“Are you sure master?”  
“Yes Wayzz, for I have summoned her,” the kwami thought about this for a moment.  
“Very well Master, ” the kwami had a small green body that reminded Fu of mochi that had been molded into a godlike being, a tiny turtle shell fit on the gods back. Fu hadn't a clue where the kwami had acquired it, but Wayzz had a strong English accent. He was very reserved for a kwami, he knew his place and knew when to keep his mouth shut, but at the same time he was a gifted leader and was able to take control of difficult situations.   
A loud banging came from the window, making Wayzz jump. The Guardian gave his kwami a soft smile and hobbled over to the red suited girl at the window. He was fond of the girl. She was clumsy at times, but found confidence behind the mask and was a strong tactiction. She had a big heart and courage when it was needed.  
“Master Fu! We’ve got a problem, the Pharaoh had this army of mummies and they can't be killed unless you-” Ladybug’s words came out like an express train. Master Fu held his hand up to stop the girl and she snapped her mouth shut, looking slightly embarrassed. The Guardian waved her over to a large book that had been placed on a side table. The book was encyclopedia thick, but was ancient. Ladybug reckoned it had been reprinted many times over, still, it looked like an artifact. Fu flipped over to a specific page in the book. It was covered in symbols and diagrams, as were most of the other pages in the book, but it was the central illustrations that caught her eye. A woman, dressed in red stood in the centre of the page, she wore a samurai suit and wielded a kata in one hand and a nunchuck in the other. On the page opposite a similar drawing of a man in a black samurai suit. He was holding two katanas, but one of his swords was encased in a purplish, black substance.   
“Cataclysm, ” Fu explained, reading her mind. He pushed forward two small boxes, which Ladybug received with wide eyes.  
“Are these-” the old man nodded, her eyes widened further. A feat Fu would not have thought possible, “Thank you!”   
“Go save Paris Marinette,” the teenager nodded and ducked out of the apartment into the cool night, the two boxes in hand.   
<><><><><><><><>  
Where is she? Chat would have been pacing, hands on his hips, once and a while stopping to tap his foot impatiently. Would have. There were mummies coming at him from all angles, each one trying harder to strangle him than the next. When one of them got too close he would extend his baton and push them away. If he was lucky it would send them flying. Today wasn't really his lucky day. Alya and Nino were back to back a few metres away from him, still slashing away at the mummies. They were slowly falling, one by one, but they just seemed to keep on coming. He was grateful for the reduction of opponents, but he was very aware that everyone that they killed would be dead forever. He prayed that none of his friends were being mummified right now.  
“Kitty!” Ladybug landed swiftly upon a mummy, kicking it to the ground. Ladybug 2.0 stood in front of him. She wore a red samurai looking suit, a red and black spotted nunchuck in one hand and a… was that a katana? So cool, “Catch,” she threw him a small box about the size of his fist. He frowned. Wondering why the hell he only got a box and she got the works. Then it clicked.  
“I’ll be right back My Lady!” His baton connected with the ground sending him upwards. Expertly he landed on the roof of a building. He turned around gave a bow and a cheeky grin to his lover, who rolled her eyes and shooed him away. A moment later he was flipping off the building and landing softly in an alleyway, “Plagg, claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> Oh and if you love a bit of Gabnath, Gabe and Adrien moments and Marinette x Adrien then I must recommend you too my new favourite fic in the world: To Stand Amongst Ruins by Windcage.   
> Windcage is such a talented writer and I have enjoyed their fic so much, I'm sure you will too!
> 
> P.S. You've probably already read it! It's that good!   
> I'm not sure if you can tag people/works in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, Pule cheese!

“Nuh uh,” Plagg turned his back to Adrien and pretended to pinch his nose.  
“I thought you’d never turn away from cheese!”  
“Well, there's a first time for everything!” Adrien looked down at the brown goo. It really didn't look like cheese. It resembled mud that had been moulded into the shape of a slice of Camembert.   
“Oh come on Plagg! I can't wait around for you to make your mind up!” the little black creature huffed.  
“My mind is already made up! I. Am. Not. Eating. That!” Adrien furrowed his brows and racked his brain for something to get the kwami to eat the slop. He knew just what to do.  
“Well I was going to get Nathalie to order a block of Pule, but…” the kwami’s eyes became round and he started drunkenly floating around Adrien.   
“Oh please, please, please, Pule cheese!” Plagg sung. He sounded like a dying cat, he was at the end of the day, “I’ll do anything!”  
“Anything?” Adrien teased.  
“Anyt-” Adrien stuffed the gunk into Plagg’s open mouth and the kwami groaned.  
“Plagg claws out!  
<><><><><><><><>  
The blade sliced cleanly through the chest of the mummy, then made quick work of the next.   
“Nice LB!” Alya called. She stabbed a man and the knife made a muffled thinking sound as it connected with the chest.   
“You and Nino should get somewhere safe!” Ladybug replied. Gritting her teeth she did a flip backwards and sliced two heads off. She wrapped her nunchuck around the neck of another mummy and yanked, she heard his neck snap. The mummy went flying straight into a group of its friends, knocking them over like bowling pins. Nino ran over and started stabbing each multiple times, until he was satisfied and moved on to his next prey.  
“No way!”  
“I must agree with my lady,” Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug. He was wearing a suit similar to his partner’s, but he wielded two swords instead of one, “We really do appreciate all of the help. Saving our lives and all, but we’ve put you in enough danger for one day, don't you think? You could book in another killing spree in,” he pretended to think, “I dunno… a week?”   
“Seriously?” Alya raised her eyebrow at Chat.   
“Oh come on! Unless you're not free next week?” Chat lunged at a mummy and chopped off its head, “Wow! Great handling,” everyone just rolled their eyes.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Nino had felt guilty ever since he had given up his miraculous. She had seemed disappointed at him when he had. He felt like a coward and he wanted to make it up to Ladybug. So now he was creeping up on the golden god like creature that called himself ‘The Pharaoh.’ Helictites his knife lodged in the chest of one of his minions, deciding that it was best to take the stealthy approach. He inched his way closer and closer to the Pharaoh, keeping out of sight and ducking for cover every time it chose to look in his direction. He finally got close enough when Alya screamed at him.  
“Nino, stop!” the Pharaoh whipped around with superhuman speed, his spear moving to cover his chest in defence. Once laying his eyes upon Nino he seemed to smile and without delay he lunged forwards, his spear aimed at his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwa ha ha! I'm going to leave you on a cliff hanger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is long and boring

With millions of mummies surrounding him to Alya’s screaming piercing through his thoughts. It was all too much, too overwhelmingly much, but when he looked over at Nino, the spear that was hovering just inches away from his chest he knew what he had to do. Right then and there he vowed that he wouldn't let another person get hurt if he could do anything about it.   
<><><><><><><><>  
Nino accepted his fate. He told himself that he would die for Alya, for his family and for justice! That sounds cheesy, but it was very true. He loved Alya with all his heart, he remembered the time when he had a ridiculous crush on Marinette and then an Akuma Attack had struck leaving himself and Alya locked in a cage. They got to know each other. It's a wonder what being stuck in a cage for an hour will do to you. For them being stuck in a cage allowed them to bond. Soon they found that really they were meant for eachother. They started laughing at the fact that Nino had Adrien mentor him through his ‘date’ and Alya was Marinette’s. The first thing he said that signified anything about their relationship was:  
“You know, your pretty…” he had gotten lost in her eyes for a moment before noticing that Alya was looking at him with a confused expression upon her face, “cool!” he had said sheepishly, trying to save the situation. She had just laughed and gave him a hearty slap on the back.  
“Your pretty too!” Nino had laughed at this and they realised that what they had was more than just a friendship. He had only been dating her for a few months. The best months of his life. She was amazing, strong, independent, beautiful. He loved her. Now standing in front of death itself he went over all the moments he might have taken for granted. Time he could have spent with her that he didn't. Even if it was just ten minutes before school. He regretted doing things he didn't even remember doing, like telling his primary school music teacher that her choice in music was tasteless and bleak. Sh had kicked him out of class and he was forced to listen to Mozart when he was told to come back in.   
He closed his eyes tightly and waited for death to come to him. Maybe it was just like going to sleep. If it was quick.   
<><><><><><><><>  
Chat Noir lunged at the Pharaoh. His katana was bubbling with the purplish Cataclysm. Raising the sword above his head he swiped down. A cry of anguish rung through the courtyard.  
<><><><><><><><>  
After a while his eyes got tired of being scrunched up for so long. He swore this was taking more than a moment. It was probably that “time goes slowly when you're in a life and death experience” kinda shit. It was really dragging out though.  
He frowned and opened his eyes to check his watch. Wow, time flies when you're close to death.   
“Nino?” Chat stood in front of him with a cheeky grin plastered on his face waving his hand in front of Nino .   
“You’re dead too!” Nino gasped, wide eyed. Chat just started to laugh. That was the last thing he would expect someone to do when they had just kicked the bucket.  
“Nino!” Alya ran over and gave him a desperate hug, clinging on to Nino as though she was afraid to let go. That if she did he would just slip away.  
“Are we all dead?” Nino asked, slightly frustrated. Why was death so confusing. Alya laughed too.  
“No silly! You're alive! Chat saved your life!”   
“He, he… what?” He was utterly baffled.  
“Your welcome,” Chat did a little bow, “I just swooped in and chopped that beastie to pieces! You should have seen me! Flying through the air like Superman!” He put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out, imitating the superhero. Everyone laughed. Chat made a show of looking offended.  
“I think you did very well kitty,” Ladybug walked gracefully over and placed her hand on his shoulder, “You two should go home, quickly before another Akuma strikes. I have a feeling we have still a few more before we’re done for the day. Chat and I will go freshen up,” on que the familiar beeping sound of the miraculous warned them to hurry, “Thank you, so much for your help. I might speak to the boss and see if we can make you a more permanent part of the team,” Nino and Alya faces brightened at that.   
“Cool! Okay then see you dudes!” They waved goodbye and walked slowly away hand in hand.  
“What a cute couple, don't you think kitty?”   
“Agreed.”  
Beep.  
Ladybug turned to face her partner.   
“Pound it!” Their fists connected as well as their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriel stood in his atelier. It was a sterile, blinding white that matched the rest of the mansion. His pedestal stood in the centre of the room and mannequins, wearing a handful of his best creations, were dotted around the edge of the room; each of them in their own case. On one wall frames that held countless photos of Adrien, from countless photoshoots. His son was strapping, his sharp jawline perfectly framed his face and his eyes, his mother's eyes gleamed with an emerald green fire. In many of the pictures Adrien held a beaming smile for the photographer, trying his best to act natural. That was exactly what it looked like to a normal bystander; his smile looked genuine, but to someone like Gabriel it was artificial and hollow. Adrien had never felt a love for modelling, his mother hadn't either. But alas, with fame comes the paparazzi and lots and lots of posing for photos. Emilie would model Gabriel’s woman's line, if he did say so himself, looked stunning in every single dress and gown he put on her. Adrien was the same, he was able to carry off anything and everything. Besides the neatly framed photos of Adrien, one photo dominated the room. It stood from floor to ceiling on the back wall and it was completely and utterly yellow. She loved the colour yellow, she had said that it reminded her of the sun rising, of bees buzzing, Gabriel told her it reminded him of croissants and she had laughed and teased him on his greediness and overall love for food. Adrien had gotten that trait from him. He had stood in front of that painting so many times in the past two years that he had memorised every brush stroke. The way her jaw curved, the soft smile of her face, the twinkle in her eyes. If he had wanted to he probably could have painted a replica of the painting with his eyes closed. That painting reminded him. It reminded him of his promise. But, the painting was double edged because it reminded him of his pain. However he stood and he would continue to stand until he could stand in front of the woman herself, when she was alive.   
Gabriel depressed the small buttons that allowed entrance into the Butterfly Room and a small circle under his feet separated itself from the rest of the floor and took him down. The elevator ran smoothly, the only sound it made was one off it brushing lightly against the tube that contained it. It came to a gentle halt and the door opened with a soft hiss. He stepped hesitantly into the dark room, listening to the sound of his own footsteps as his shoes hit the hard metal floor. The motion sensors that had been placed in the room immediately recognised their owner and opened the shutters that covered the window at the far end of the room. Immediately light streamed into the place, touching every corner of the room and awakening the translucent butterflies that covered its floor. A particularly brace butterfly came to rest on Gabriel's forehead, bringing a small smile to his lips. He brought his hand up and let the butterfly crawl on before bringing his hand to his eyes, so that he could see the butterfly in question more clearly.   
“Hello my little friend,” though the sudden sound must have startled the poor thing it held its ground, walking with curiosity along Gabriel's hand, inspecting every inch of it, “Stubborn little fellow, aren't you?” Gabriel blew on the butterfly, the air made its wings flutter slightly, but the insect didn’t move. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the creature, “Well, I can work with stubborn. Dark wings rise!” Hawkmoth’s dark purple suit encased his own, a silver mask covered his face. The butterfly, finally startled by this sudden transformation, flew off Gabriel’s hand and hovered for a moment before coming back to land on Hawkmoth’s outstretched one, “You can be my spy,” he whispered to the butterfly, before staining it a dark purple colour and letting it fly through the window.  
“You were talking to an insect?” Nathalie came into the room from behind him, a teasing tone overriding the professional demeanour she normally used. Hawkmoth turned to face her.   
“Why are you here? I thought you didn’t want me to transform?” Nathalie shrugged.  
“You did it anyway,” Gabriel frowned.   
“We are close. I can feel it!”  
“We?” She asked with an inquisitive quirk of her brow.  
“We,” he enforced, but he could tell she wanted him to explain. Not that she didn’t understand, but so that she could hear the words coming from his mouth. He sighed and continued, “I need you Nathalie, I can’t do this without you. You’ve always been here with me, right from the start, you have never let me down. From day one,” he looked up at her, making eye contact, “you have been standing by me and I am aware that I have taken you completely for granted. For that I am sorry,” he moved closer, “Every time I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders you were there helping me. When I fall you are there to pick me up again,” now the words were flowing from his mouth, every single one of them were true, “You have been the one putting me back together piece by piece Nathalie. It’s always been you. You’ve been there for me and for Adrien. You go out of your way everyday for us. What I have done to deserve an assistant like you, I don't know. So yes, we, because it's never only been me that been running this operation, it’s both of us,” he took her hands in his. Her mocking attitude from before had all but disappeared.   
“You’re blind you know that Gabriel. You don’t see what’s right in front of you.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” she shook her head and pulled her hands away, turning her back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the heart-wrenching relationship of Nathalie and Gabriel.
> 
> If you haven't already watched the latest episode, "Ladybug" you are missing out! The Gabnath in there is so good, I can't express it with words! 
> 
> Again, do read "To Stand Among Ruins" by Windcage. They have recently posted a new chapter and I love it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this Hawkmoth watched.

“Good morning my lady!”

“Hmmm?” Marinette raised her head groggily and looked at him through squinted eyes.

“Good news! While you took a much-needed break I took out Frozer! It was like sitting in a freezer for two hours, but I did it. I did this really cool flying kick thing and…” 

Marinette wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, she was more concerned that he was sitting in her balcony chair with one of her father's famous croissants in his hands. What’s more, it was fresh!

“Where did you get that?” 

“This?” he pointed at the still steaming croissant, “Oh your father was kind enough to give me one, fresh out of the oven! Would you like one?” Chat produced a plate of croissant from thin air and offered them to her. She waved them away.

“You approached my father!” Her eyes were bulging out of her face.

“Now, now,” Chat said, gesturing for her to calm down, “‘approaching,’” He made quotation marks with his fingers, “makes me sound like I’m about to rape your father. I am NOT trying to rape your father, I just asked for a croissant!” 

“Yes, but you talked to him!” Chat sighed loudly.

“Bugaboo, if we are going to be dating then I’m going to have to talk to your parents one day, you’ll have to talk to my father too,” 

Mentally Marinette screamed at the thought that she would be meeting her idol and what's more, she would be meeting him as his son’s girlfriend. While she had her fangirl moment it suddenly occurred to her that the cat miraculous wasn’t able to capture the butterflies. As if reading her mind Chat presented a jar which held the butterfly captive. 

“How-” she began.

“Emotion my lady. Control your emotions,” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He brought his leg up so that he was in a crane position, then he opened one eye causing him to lose his balance. She rolled her eyes at him and got up from her bed to help him up. 

She offered her hand which he took with a smile. Jumping up and brushing himself off, he started babbling away again. 

“I think your father's croissants are absolutely divine! They are the most scrumptious thing in the world and I eat food from a Michelin star chef every day!” 

Marinette smirked.

“Well, I’m sure my father would be flattered,” 

Chat called back his kwami. The creature immediately bolted towards an expectant looking Tiki before Marinette could even get one look at him. 

“SUGAR CUBE!”

“PLAGG!” 

Tiki and Plagg literally ran into each other, giving each other a tight hug. Marinette and Adrien smiled at there reunion. Adrien bravely put his arm around Marinette’s waist and pulled her in closer. Marinette looked up at the boy she loved. The boy she had fallen head over heels for. The boy that offered her an umbrella on that fateful rainy day. They were meant for each other. Adrien had fallen for Ladybug, she had fallen for Adrien. They had soon found out the stupidity in their actions. Marinette was continuously saying no to the boy she loved and Adrien hadn't realised that the girl he loved was right in front of him either. But when they found out each other's identities everything fell into place. Adrien picked up the glass jar that still held the butterfly and handed it to Marinette. 

“Tiki?” the kwami looked up at her master, then looked back at her partner in crime, giving him a peck on his tiny cheek, “Spots on!” 

Like a mini red whirlwind, Tiki was sucked into Marinette’s earrings, turning her into Ladybug. With a flick of her wrist, Marinette captured the butterfly, said the sacred mantra and let it go again. She released her transformation and Adrien took her waist again, making her face him. He looked deep into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, her sea-blue eyes. They kissed for a long moment before they let go. 

“I love you, Kitty.”

“I love you, Bugaboo.”  
<><><><><><><><>  
All of this Hawkmoth watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to carola_tavs who is supporting all of the GabNath writers out there! People like you make writing fics fun! Thank you!
> 
> I have decided to start spacing my work out because I have now realised that it is neither appealing to read, nor easy to read when it is all jammed up.
> 
> I can only hope that this updating streak continues and I am able to update regularly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Lila ;)

The glittering pillow kept the boy afloat. His song rang through the streets like a body collector’s call. It was a haunting sound, empty and full of dread.

“The Sandboy just checked in! Now nightmares can begin!”

“My lady?” 

A metal cage had formed itself around the cat keeping him firmly sealed inside. Ladybug was busy fighting a nightmarish version of Adrien who was babbling away about his future with Chloe and something about a hamster named Marinette. 

“Chat!” 

Ladybug glanced over at Chat’s predicament, but that was all Nightmare Adrien needed before he pounced upon Ladybug. They fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, the doppelgänger quickly gaining control of the situation. It had Ladybug on her back and clasped his hands tightly around her neck and squeezed. 

“NO!” Chat called out.   
Ladybug’s vision had already started to blur and spots started to cloud her sight.

“Cataclysm!” as he said the words a dark purple froth fizzed on his hand. With one clean swipe, he clawed the bars of his cage and they immediately turned to the colour of rust and crumbled away.

“Not so fast kitty!” a smudge of orange swooped past him and landed nearby. Volpina’s suit was bright orange in colour, a thin mask covered her face and she had an awkwardly long tail. Her suit was much like Rena Rogue's, but Chat wasn’t easily fooled. 

“Volpina,” he growled.

“Chat Noir looks like your cockroach has finally been squished,” Chat grimaced. 

“She’s not a cockroach,” he shouted, losing his cool.

“Is she not?” 

The fake Adrien crawled over to them and handed Volpina a pair of red studs. The girl stroked Adrien’s hair and he sat down on his haunches like a dog, waiting expectantly for his reward. Volpina held the earrings in front of her face for both of them to see.

“Beautiful are they not? Hawkmoth will be pleased. But first,” Volpina walked over to Marinette who was now lying unconscious on the ground, “I’ve always wanted to do this,” 

She grabbed Marinette by her pigtails and lifted her up off the ground. Chat shouted at Volpina to put her down, but Volpina only grinned maliciously. Adrien appeared from nowhere, in particular, holding a knife. He offered it to Volpina who took it with a smile. She twirled it between her fingers for a moment or two before embedding it deep into Nightmare Adrien’s chest. In a poof of yellow glitter, he disappeared.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing him anymore. Now, you’ve seen what this baby can do,” again she made a show of the blade in her hand, then she pressed it up against the still unconscious Marinette’s neck, “This is all going quite quickly for you. How about I explain. This,” she waved the knife in front of Marinette, “is your cockroach girlfriend, Marinette. This,” she waved the knife, “is my cockroach spray. I am going to use my spray to get rid of your pet cockroach! Sound like fun?” 

“What’s the catch,” he already knew the catch, he already knew what he would have to do.

“Ooh, you’re getting good at this! The cat-ch,” she winked, “is your ring! Give me your ring and I’ll give you your bug. Chop chop,” she said as she pressed the knife further into Marinette’s neck. 

He saw a trickle of blood escape from under the knife and trail down her neck. He couldn’t, for the life of him, see a way out of this. He’d have to give in. He wouldn’t let her die. If she was conscious she would have told him to let her go, to take his miraculous and leave. So, he defied her. Slipping the ring from his finger his transformation dropped. He held the ring out in one hand and Volpina’s eyes visibly bulged in excitement.

“Here’s the ring,” she snatched the ring from him before he could finish his sentence, “now let her go,” 

Volpina snickered.

“You stupid little kitty,” she shook her head in disappointment, “here,” Volpina pushed Marinette’s limp body forward and Adrien managed to catch her just before she fell.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“YES!” the word roared through her skull, rattling her from the core. A neon purple butterfly mask wrapped around her face.  
“Volpina! You have done well! My friend Mayura is waiting for you.”  
“Yes, Hawkmoth,” she jumped off into the sunset leaving the two injured heroes alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it! Lila strikes again!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this Lila.

Volpina swung down from the roof using her sturdy flute to keep her balance when she landed. The alley that she now stood in was dark the now rising sun hadn't touched upon the shadows of the alley yet and it was still shrouded in a curtain of black. She could vaguely make out her target lurking in the darkness.

“Mayura?” 

She tried to sound as innocent as possible, a cunning plan was bubbling up in the back of her mind, but first, she would have to dispose of the great Hawkmoth’s loyal servant. Once she had found out who she was her identity would lead her straight to the criminal mastermind himself. 

“Volpina, you have done well.” 

Mentally she smirked. Hawkmoth had said exactly the same thing to her. They were very much alike.

“Give me the Miraculous,” her tone hardened. 

Volpina took a step forward. She clutched the ring and earrings so tightly that she felt them bite into her skin. 

“Here they are.” 

She reeled back and took Mayura by surprise, landing a punch square in her jaw. She went for another punch to her stomach, then she kicked her to the ground. Mayura fell against the brick wall of the alley with a crunch. She heaved herself to her feet. 

“Give me the Miraculous!” 

Volpina smirked. Slowly she walked up to the injured Mayura with as much swagger as she could muster. 

“Or what old woman?” 

Again she brought her fist forward going for an uppercut, but Mayura was quick. She caught her fist and twisted her hand behind her back causing her to scream in agony. The woman pushed her up against the wall. If she pushed any further she would surely dislocate her arm. Mayura tested how far she would have to push to do just that, she got another cry out of her. Volpina let go of the Miraculous and they tumbled to the ground. Her transformation dropped. 

“Leave me alone!” 

The pain without the akuma was now unbearable. Mayura bent down and snatched up the earrings and ring.

“Thank you for your service,” and she was gone.

Lila collapsed to the ground. Cradling her arm she vowed to get revenge.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Thank you, Nathalie,” she handed the man the jewellery. 

She still felt a bit bruised from the fight with Lila Rossi, but otherwise, she was thrilled. Finally, she thought, finally it will be over. It was bittersweet though, for her at least. For two years she had gotten closer and closer to Gabriel, the man she loved. Now, all of that would be pulled right out from under her. When Emilie came back everything would have to go back to where it belonged. She would have to push her feelings behind her. Lock them away in her heart and throw away the key. It was all for the better, she reminded herself. This was all for him and Adrien. 

She stood to the side whilst Gabriel summoned the kwamis. They were in ‘The Garden’. The place Gabriel built, with the help of a few akumas, for Emilie. Plagg was the first to speak.

“You better have a good reason for this or I will personally ensure that Adrien runs away and never sees you again.” 

Gabriel clenched his jaw at the kwamis audacity.

“He’s already run away,” Gabriel said with dismay.

“No,” the kwami relented sternly, “Because of you I had to give the kid a cheesy, no, wrong word, gooey, heartfelt speech about how you loved him.”

“Oh,” this creature, Gabriel realised was probably Adrien’s closest friend.

“You don’t need to do this Gabriel,” Tiki spoke.

“What do you think I am doing?” Gabriel snapped.

“I dunno, taking over the world, so you can dress everyone one up in your stuffy clothes?” Plagg said with boredom. As though he had already been through this and he would be through this again.

“I want my wife back. I want to make Adrien happy,” that woke the kwami up.

“You- Oh sweet cheese!” Plagg had seen Emilie’s coffin out of the corner of his eye and now had his face pressed up against the glass. Tiki gasped and flew over to float next to him.

“Don’t you see? I just want to make this family whole again.” 

Tiki frowned and turned to Gabriel. Unlike Plagg her expression was deadly serious.

“Gabriel Agreste, your intentions may not be as bad as they first seemed, but The Great Wish comes at a cost. So much power doesn’t come without consequences. To get back Emilie you must give up someone you love equally as much.” 

Nathalie’s eyes widened. Her thoughts immediately fell on Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry Lila, but you will have your revenge.
> 
> Gabriel is stupid. Sometimes I really hate him. Eh, we'll see how this ends, shall we? We're really close!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the best summary ever...
> 
>  
> 
> He coughed.
> 
>  
> 
> Yup. That's it.

“I don’t care.” 

It obviously hadn't occurred to Gabriel that his son’s life was in danger.  
“How do I make the wish.”

Tiki looked over to Plagg for assistance. The kwami shrugged and cooly told him what to do.

“Uh duh. You need to put both the earrings and the ring on and transform!” 

Gabriel didn’t hesitate even for a second and he soon had a pair of ridiculously red earrings and a jet black ring on. 

“What do I say?”

“For me,” the kwami pointed lazily at himself, “You say ‘Plagg, claws out’ and for Sugar Cube over there,” Tiki blushed, “you say ‘Tiki, spots on’. Capeesh?” Gabriel nodded. 

He took a deep breath. This was the moment where everything would change. Once he said the words there was no going back.

“Plagg claws out!” 

The kwami was sucked into the ring and a jet black suit encased Gabriel, his tie was the same black and he wore a thin green mask.

“Tiki spots on!” 

Now he wore a red and black spotted tie and his mask became red. The suit stayed the same, but he now had a belt, on which the yoyo and baton were hooked on. The look only lasted for a second though, a purple whirlwind swirled around him, his eyes lit up white with power and his suit turned half white half black. His tie was black and white striped and he wore no mask.   
<><><><><><><><>  
Everything was white. For miles, blank and white. As if he had been put inside a white box, but it never seemed to end no matter how far he went. 

He could hear the beating of his heart, every time he took a breath it sounded like a storm had struck. His footsteps echoed in his skull. But, it was the pain that got to him. Searing pain. Like a white-hot poker had been jabbed into his chest, his hand and his ears. The places where the miraculous were, but miraculously they weren't there. 

Gabriel had on his normal beige suit and candy cane striped tie, no sign of the black and white suit he had had on before. He looked down at his hand, it was throbbing with pain. A thought played in his mind to just bite his hand off. Tear it off and throw it into the vast white void that he stood in. But, he would still be left with the pain in his chest and ears and a bloody hand wouldn’t benefit his situation. He seriously considered it though. 

He had been walking for hours, or at least what felt like hours. There was no sign of an end to the void that he was in, the white-walled prison that held him captive. Was this how Adrien felt? 

Was that… no. A small white pedestal stood in the distance and he could vaguely make out a red and black dot. The thing that excited him the most was the colour. It meant that he had found someone or something, it meant that he wasn’t going insane, unless he was. 

His pace quickened until it became a desperate run for his sanity. 

Two kwamis the Ladybug and the Cat, kwami of creation and kwami of destruction sat on the white column, both looked half dead. Tiki eyes hadn’t even opened yet. Plagg was busy panicking.

“See what you’ve done!” the kwami growled, “end this shit and make your stupid wish!” 

Gabriel didn’t know what to say, for once in his life he felt completely and utterly useless. 

“I-I wish for my wife Emile Agreste to come out of her coma in full health,” and as soon as his mouth snapped shut everything melted away and he was falling.  
<><><><><><><><>  
Adrien didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He had lost his best friend. 

He had dropped Marinette home to her very worried parents and had also enjoyed a lovely meal of dim sum too. Marinette’s mother Sabine was a whiz in the kitchen. His stomach, however, still growled loudly.

He was slowly trudging back home. It was conveniently raining, like one of those typical Hollywood sad scenes were the guy’s father just died. But his father hadn’t died, his father was still very much alive and thanks to Plagg he somewhat forgave him. 

Plagg had been right, of course, his father loved him with all his heart. It had just been overwhelming, to think that he would be stuck in the mansion for the rest of his life when he had only just escaped. His father's intentions were good he reassured himself, he was his father of course. 

He coughed. 

The cold was getting to him, the rain had already soaked through his shirt and his jacket hung from his body, dripping water.   
Tom had offered to drive him home in their mini convertible, but Adrien had just waved him off and said that he needed to be alone for a while. Tom had seemed to understand, offering him a pitiful look and waving him goodbye. 

He could see the tall iron gates now. He didn’t want to face Nathalie, so he decided that once he got inside he would quickly rush to his bedroom and lock the door. The thought of a nice warm shower quickened his pace slightly. 

When he reached the gates he was expecting them to swing open, greeting him in like an old friend, but that was not the case. The gates remained shut. He had thought Nathalie would be waiting for him to come home. Maybe not. 

He was so done with this rain. He decided to climb. Holding a metal bar with one slippery hand and placing his foot on a horizontal one at the bottom he slowly, but surely heaved himself over the gate and fell with a wet plop to the ground. He ran up the drive, the sound of wet gravel crunching under his feet. Then with two strides, he was up the steps and at the door. 

He didn’t bother to knock. For one, if Nathalie hadn’t opened the gate for him she wouldn’t be there to open it now, two, he didn’t want to face her or his father for another day. He fumbled in his pocket and took out his phone. His father had the latest in anything and everything, including state of the art security. Adrien opened a specific app and tapped on an icon that would open the door. The door swung open. Easy as pie, or cheese as Plagg would have said. How he missed his tiny pal.

Soon he was in the shower, warm water flowing over him as he watched the frigid water pour from the sky outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am as excited as you are for the next chapter. It's mostly written, so I hope it will be up by tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

He was on the floor when he opened his eyes. Nathalie was beside him shaking him awake.

“Sir? Gabriel? Oh gosh, I thought you were dead.” 

Gabriel could see that she looked stressed, her eyes were red. Had she been crying?

“Gabriel?” 

This time it wasn’t Nathalie’s voice calling out to him it was another. A woman's voice, sweet and silky.

“Madame,” Nathalie said nodding her head slightly and taking a step back from Gabriel.

“Emilie!” he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. He brushed them away with his knuckle and quickly got up of the ground to reunite with his wife. 

“Gabriel, where am I? What happened? Nathalie, how-” Gabriel shook his head and she quietened.   
She leaned forward, her lips pressed against Gabriel's. He had waited for this moment for so long. Gone over it again and again in his head. He had worked nonstop for two painstakingly long years just for this moment. But something was wrong.

“I love you, Gabriel,” Emile whispered.

“I love you too,” but the words sounded hollow, he felt as though he didn't mean what he said. He frowned.

“Is there something wrong darling?” She said and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her, trying to understand what was wrong.

“No,” his brow creased some more, “I’m just thinking about Adrien,” with that her eyes lit up.

“Oh, I can't wait to see him,” she exclaimed, “Is he here?”

“I think you should wait a bit darling, I need to get a few things cleared up, media and all,” he said, “and then you can come up,” she kissed him.

“Is the media still as persistent as I remember?”

“I’m afraid so,” he smiled, it was fake, he noted, “Nathalie and I will go up. I’m sure you’ll be okay waiting here?” Emile nodded and smiled, “Very good. Nathalie?”

“Sir,” she followed him towards the elevator.  
<><><><><><><><>  
“Nathalie, come into my office.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel stood in front of his desk and motioned for her to close the door. She did so and turned to face him. His brow was creased and he looked frustrated and confused, he was clenching and unclenching his jaw over and over and was staring at the ground, as though he was trying to make sense of the pattern on the tiles. The silence was awkward.

“I don't love her,” he struggled to get the words out of his mouth as if they were forbidden. 

She must have heard him incorrectly. She was hoping too bloody much and now she was hearing absurd things.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I don't know. I-I kissed her and I didn't-it didn't feel,” he fought to find a word, “right,” he let out.   
The silence from before managed to become even more awkward. 

Nathalie, not one to normally be lost for words, couldn't seem to find any.

“DAMN IT NATHALIE!” he shouted, banging his fist on the desk and making her jump, “I spent two years trying to get her back, two years,” disappointment appeared on Gabriel’s face, not for anyone else, but for himself, “I don’t know what to do,” he looked defeated.

“But, what’s wron-” she barely managed to get the words out before he snapped.

“I LOVE YOU!” she stood there aghast in front of the man, she had no idea what to do, “I love you,” he said again, but more calmly this time. 

This was everything she had hoped for and more. The man she loved, loved her back. But yet… 

“And is that a bad thing?” Nathalie whispered.

“I-,” he went silent, “she’s the mother to my child Nathalie,” he said at last, “I spent two years searching for happiness,” he paused, “when it was right here all along,” he looked at her and smiled sadly, “and now I have no clue what to do.”

And then she collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to make this into a series, so if you want to find out what happens to Nathalie, watch out for my next fic: Regret is a Choice that we Make (The Life of Gabriel Agreste).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos! I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
